Fil Rouge
by Moultipass1
Summary: Il était en train d'imaginer les différentes façons dont il allait torturer John Le Rouge lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Et il le retrouverait, elle n'en doutait pas. La question était quand ? Dans combien de temps, et surtout dans combien de victimes ?
1. Prologue

**TITRE : Fil Rouge**

**RÉSUMÉ : Il était en train d'imaginer les différentes façons dont il allait torturer John Le Rouge lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Et il le retrouverait, elle n'en doutait pas. La question était quand ? Dans combien de temps, et surtout dans combien de victimes ?**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : C'est ma première tentative de fic The Mentalist, un peu d'indulgence svp, et les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! :)**

**ATTENTION : Spoilers jusqu'aux 2 derniers épisodes de la saison 2**

**Prologue**

Il se figea. Son corps et son cerveau cessèrent de fonctionner pendant un bref instant, comme si un fil était déconnecté quelque part. Trois minutes. Quatre au grand maximum. Quatre minutes d'absence et son monde basculait une fois de plus. Il reprit rapidement le contrôle, au moins en apparence. Sirotant avec un calme froid une gorgée du café qu'il était allé chercher, il sortit son portable de sa poche de la main gauche et appuya sur une touche d'appel rapide. Malgré l'heure matinale, son interlocutrice répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie. Sans lui laisser le temps de poser de questions, il prononça d'une voix dangereusement maîtrisée :

_Lisbon. Vous devriez venir au bureau plus tôt que prévu ce matin.

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus et se concentra sur les battements de son cœur pour contenir la terreur.

Sur le mur au-dessus du canapé sur lequel il passait tant de nuits, un visage rouge l'observait avec un sourire macabre.

Les bureaux du CBI n'avait pas connu une telle agitation depuis le meurtre de plusieurs agents quelques mois plus tôt. Au milieu de la tourmente, des téléphones hurlants, des bruits de faxes, du crépitement des flashs et des interjections, une personne, une seule, restait impassible. Tentant de focaliser son attention sur le gardien de nuit qui répondait à ses questions, l'agent Teresa Lisbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets de loin. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi douée que lui, mais elle savait à quoi il pensait en cet instant précis. La ligne dure de la mâchoire, les rides plus visibles que d'ordinaire au coin des yeux et autour de la bouche, la tension qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer dans les épaules, le regard plus froid que jamais ne laissaient planer aucun doute. Il était en train d'imaginer les différentes façons dont il allait torturer John Le Rouge lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Et il le retrouverait, elle n'en doutait pas. La question était quand ? Dans combien de temps, et surtout dans combien de victimes ?

Par-dessus le vacarme environnant, elle perçut les voix de deux de ses collaborateurs et elle leva une main pour signaler au gardien de nuit de se taire un instant.

_On est sûrs que c'est bien John Le Rouge ? Pas de cadavre, c'est inhabituel.

_C'est vrai, il va falloir…

_C'est bien lui.

Rigsby et Cho interrompirent aussitôt leur conversation pour se tourner vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Voyant leurs moues sceptiques, Patrick Jane haussa les épaules et répéta :

_C'est bien lui.

L'agent Van Pelt, restée muette jusque là, fit un pas vers lui, sembla vouloir s'approcher plus mais renonça, incertaine de la façon dont elle pouvait se comporter aujourd'hui avec le consultant. Le premier réflexe avec n'importe qui aurait été d'offrir un soutien, mais avec lui… Avec lui, rien n'était aussi simple, surtout quand il s'agissait du tueur en série qui avait assassiné sa femme et sa fille. Alors elle resta à bonne distance pour poser la question qui perturbait presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce :

_Dans ce cas, à qui appartient le sang ?

Jane échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Lisbon qui avait fini par les rejoindre, et ce fut elle qui répondit à sa place, sachant à quel point la situation était difficile pour lui :

_Kristina Frye.

Les trois autres s'observèrent sans un mot, et pendant un instant, l'agitation autour de l'équipe sembla disparaître, le temps se suspendant pendant qu'ils essayaient d'intégrer ce que cela signifiait. Ils avaient tous espéré, sans trop y croire, que la médium avait pris la fuite et avait pu échapper aux griffes du meurtrier. Ce fut Lisbon qui finit par briser le silence :

_On devra faire des analyses pour en être sûrs, mais je parierais ma vie là-dessus. Je suis désolée, Jane.

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix douce, empreinte de douleur pour ce qu'il devait ressentir, espérant trouver une faille dans la carapace, atteindre ces émotions qu'il dissimulait mieux que personne. Mais au lieu de l'explosion qu'elle aurait été en droit d'attendre s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, il répliqua d'un ton aussi doux qu'elle :

_Voilà quelque chose que vous ne devriez jamais parier.

Sans attendre de réponse, il profita du fait que les techniciens du labo venaient de retirer les protections sensées empêcher quelqu'un d'approcher de la scène et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, un bras drapé sur le visage, dissimulant son regard, s'assurant que plus personne n'essaierait d'engager la conversation avec lui.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Wouhou, déjà des reviews, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le reste de la fic sera à la hauteur de vos attentes…**

**Chapitre 1**

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_Jusque là, pas grand-chose, admit-elle à regret, lisant la déception sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Jane a passé la nuit ici, comme ça lui arrive souvent. Vers 5h30 du matin, il s'est réveillé…

_Comme ça lui arrive souvent aussi, devina Van Pelt.

Lisbon acquiesça sans faire de commentaire et continua :

_Il s'est levé pour aller préparer du café. Il estime être resté dans la cuisine moins de cinq minutes. Quand il est revenu, il a découvert le dessin sur le mur. Pas de trace d'effraction, pas d'empreintes non plus, les gardiens n'ont vu personne entrer ou sortir. Une équipe est en train de décortiquer les vidéos de surveillance, mais nous savons tous que ça ne va rien donner.

_Et même si ça donne quelque chose, ça sera quelque chose qu'il voulait qu'on trouve et qui nous mènera tout droit à un piège, compléta Rigsby.

Les autres membres de l'équipe, amputée de Jane, hochèrent la tête pensivement. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne se faisaient plus d'illusions : John Le Rouge ne commettait pas d'erreurs.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Lisbon retint un soupir. Elle avait travaillé dur pour accéder à la position qu'elle occupait aujourd'hui, mais parfois, elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à prendre les décisions.

_On commence par Kristina. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui lui est arrivé. John Le Rouge n'est peut-être pas arrivé à elle tout de suite. Il est possible qu'elle soit partie de son plein gré et qu'il l'ait retrouvée seulement après.

_Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas attendre les résultats des analyses ? Il ne s'agit peut-être même pas de son sang, remarqua Rigsby.

_Possible, mais dans tous les cas, on doit savoir ce qu'elle est devenue.

_J'ai une question qui ne plairait pas à Jane.

Surpris par cette première intervention de Cho, les trois autres se contentèrent de le regarder, attendant qu'il développe. Fait rare, il sembla hésiter avant de se lancer :

_Si elle était complice ?

Sous le choc, ils ne répondirent pas. Lisbon s'apprêtait à protester quand une voix près de la porte de son bureau les fit tous sursauter.

_Ca n'a rien d'impossible. John Le Rouge a déjà eu des complices. Mais je confirme, la question ne me plaît pas.

_Jane, c'est…

Il balaya d'un insouciant geste de la main les excuses qu'il sentait venir de la part de sa supérieure. Accordant un signe de tête à Cho, il admit :

_Nous ne pouvons écarter aucune possibilité.

Alors, après une dernière hésitation et un regard plein de doutes sur le consultant, Lisbon ordonna :

_Van Pelt, fouille dans le passé de Kristina.

_Qu'est-ce que je cherche ?

_Des condamnations, des plaintes d'amis ou de connaissances, des liens avec le milieu criminel…

_Des traumatismes, ajouta Jane, semblant se reprendre à présent qu'ils avaient un but concret.

Il s'effondrerait quand il serait seul, c'était une certitude, mais pour l'instant, il y avait des témoins. S'il ne voulait pas être retiré de l'affaire, il devait convaincre tout le monde qu'il était capable d'affronter cette nouvelle épreuve sans tomber dans la dépression ou la violence. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge : John Le Rouge était à lui, et il ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre cette opportunité. Le tueur en série n'avait encore jamais agi avec tant d'assurance, peut-être prenait-il un peu trop confiance en lui. C'était comme ça que commençait toujours la descente aux enfers pour des êtres tels que lui. Et Jane voulait être là pour porter le coup fatal.

_Des traumatismes ? demanda Rigsby, confus.

_Des parents violents, des viols répétés, la perte d'êtres chers dans des circonstances hors normes… Ce genre d'événement peut libérer quelque chose chez les personnes instables, déclencher des pulsions, faire basculer dans la folie.

Tous s'abstinrent de faire remarquer que la description pouvait très bien s'appliquer à lui, mais il les sentit le penser. Cho finit par objecter :

_Kristina ne me semble pas instable.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Jane esquissa un sourire. Un sourire en coin sarcastique qui tenait plutôt de la grimace, mais un sourire tout de même.

_Tu veux dire si on oublie sa manie de prétendre qu'elle peut parler aux morts ?

Il vit Van Pelt rouler discrètement des yeux là-dessus, et tous quittèrent le bureau de Lisbon pour se remettre au travail. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les imiter, il entendit la voix ferme de sa supérieure derrière lui.

_Jane. Fermez la porte.

Il marqua une pause histoire de lui signifier qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais il obéit malgré tout. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il y avait un moment où il devait se plier aux règles et faire semblant de rentrer dans le rang, c'était celui-là.

_Vous allez tenir le coup ?

La question ne le prit pas au dépourvu, pas plus que l'éclair d'inquiétude et de compassion dans le regard de Lisbon. Il lui offrit l'un de ces sourires faciles qui lui venaient comme une seconde nature. Il savait de quelle manière cela éclairait son visage, savait que cela la rassurerait, savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas en faire trop. La jeune femme était trop perspicace pour son bien et elle allait d'autant plus le surveiller à présent, il lui faudrait doser les mensonges avec plus de prudence encore que d'ordinaire.

_Ca ira. Je ne me suis pas écroulé quand Kristina a disparu, je survivrai à la découverte de ce dessin.

_Je ne parlais pas que de ça.

Il hocha la tête. Cela non plus ne l'étonnait pas. Il y avait pile une semaine qu'il avait été enlevé par des accros de films gores et sauvé par l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde et il n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot là-dessus en dehors d'un résumé succin des événements. Voyant qu'il gardait le silence, Lisbon insista :

_Je veux dire… Vous culpabilisez bien assez comme ça. Devoir la vie à John Le Rouge…

_Est quelque chose que je peux gérer, la coupa-t-il sans trop de brusquerie. Faîtes-moi confiance, Lisbon. Il n'avait jamais frappé plusieurs fois en si peu de temps, pas plus qu'il n'avait pris le risque de s'introduire dans les bureaux du CBI. Je le coincerai, son arrogance le perdra.

_A moins que la vôtre ne vous rende fou d'abord.

Cette fois, elle avait réussi à le surprendre. C'était le genre de phrases qu'elle prononçait en principe avec une colère souvent justifiée, mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait… Défaite, fut le premier qualificatif qui lui vint à l'esprit. Résignée. Comme si elle commençait à réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, que malgré l'apparence qu'il maintenait si aisément, il avait dépassé le stade où l'on pourrait le raisonner. Il était temps qu'elle l'admette, songea-t-il en la défiant du regard. Il ne lui avait jamais caché ses intentions, et tout le monde savait que l'affaire John Le Rouge était la seule chose capable de l'atteindre aussi profondément.

_Lisbon…

Il s'interrompit. Il avait plusieurs choses à mettre au point et ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Finalement, il décida de la mettre à l'aise avant de lui asséner de nouveau une vérité cent fois répétée :

_Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire. Ni pour moi, ni pour l'équipe. Tant qu'il sera dans la nature, je resterai sain d'esprit. Parce qu'il le faut. C'est quand je l'aurai retrouvé que vous pourrez vous inquiéter. Je le tuerai, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Elle poussa un soupir en secouant la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré ne pas entendre, mais elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la déçoive.

_Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Jane.

_C'est vrai. Et il semblerait qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit prêt à céder du terrain.

_Sa mort ne les ramènera pas.

Il lui offrit un sourire, juste pour le plaisir de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Cette phrase cruelle, elle l'avait lancée dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction spontanée, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se mettre en colère, ne lui offrirait pas le moindre prétexte pour le mettre à l'écart.

_Je sais.

Alors ce fut elle qui craqua. Il sursauta presque en la voyant frapper violemment son bureau du plat de la main et dut rassembler des trésors de contrôle pour rester impassible face à la fureur et à l'inquiétude contenues dans sa voix.

_Merde, Jane ! Qu'espérez-vous accomplir ? La vengeance ne va pas vous les rendre, et si vous pensez que ça va alléger votre conscience, vous commettez la plus belle erreur de votre vie.

_J'ai commis la plus belle erreur de ma vie il y a sept ans.

La douleur qu'il n'avait pour une fois pas pris la peine de dissimuler dans sa voix sembla la calmer légèrement et elle s'affala dans son fauteuil.

_Si vous faites le moindre faux-pas, je vous vire.

Une fois de plus, ce sourire qu'elle rêvait de lui arracher à coups de griffes.

_Hightower ne vous laissera pas faire.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il avait raison et ils le savaient tous les deux. La nouvelle patronne faisait preuve d'une indulgence stupéfiante envers lui et si elle pensait qu'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'il les aide à mettre la main sur le tueur, alors elle le couvrirait jusqu'au bout.

Lisbon continua à fixer la porte longtemps après le départ du consultant, mais ses réflexions ne la menèrent qu'à une conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue depuis des mois : ils devaient retrouver John Le Rouge avant lui, ou au moins être présents lorsque les deux hommes finiraient par s'affronter. Pas parce qu'elle tenait à protéger le meurtrier, mais parce que si Jane parvenait à mettre ses plans à exécution, alors il serait perdu. Et il était trop utile pour qu'elle le laisse sombrer sans se battre.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Journée d'exception, les autres étaient sortis pour manger. D'ordinaire, ils restaient au quartier général et avalaient rapidement un sandwich quand ils travaillaient sur une affaire aussi urgente et complexe. Mais Jane les soupçonnait d'avoir besoin de s'éloigner et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il avait décliné l'invitation lancée du bout des lèvres par Van Pelt, sachant qu'ils souhaitaient parler de John Le Rouge et de Kristina sans avoir à s'inquiéter de ses réactions. Il n'était pas du genre à se plier ainsi à la volonté des personnes qui l'entouraient, mais aujourd'hui, cela l'arrangeait. Il avait envie de solitude, besoin de se retrouver avec lui-même pour ne pas avoir à maintenir les apparences, ce serait-ce que pour une heure. Malheureusement, Lisbon avait elle aussi refusé la proposition de ses agents et elle travaillait en silence près de lui. Elle avait abandonné son bureau individuel pour se concentrer sur le tableau installé au milieu de la grande pièce. Photos et biographies des victimes, ligne traçant la chronologie des événements, synthèses de témoignages… Ce tableau rassemblait toutes les informations dont ils disposaient et permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'affaire. Jane était à peu près persuadé qu'ils n'en tireraient rien. Le cas John Le Rouge ne serait pas résolu par une vision générale, mais par un détail qui échapperait au meurtrier. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, le consultant manipulait sans vraiment y faire attention le casse-tête qui était posé depuis plusieurs mois sur le bureau de Rigsby. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de sa supérieure qu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait résolu en moins de deux minutes.

_Comment vous faîtes ça ?

Ne comprenant d'abord pas de quoi elle parlait, il leva les yeux sur elle, vit qu'elle désignait ses mains, et baissa le regard pour découvrir que toutes les faces du cube étaient à présent de la bonne couleur. Il haussa les épaules.

_Il y a une formule.

Il aurait voulu que tout soit aussi simple. C'était comme ça que cela se passait souvent pendant leurs enquêtes. Les autres ne voyaient que des petits carrés de couleur impossibles à aligner quand lui trouvait la solution sans avoir à y penser. Il songea un instant à l'ironie de la situation. Tous ces assassins qui se trouvaient aujourd'hui en prison en grande partie grâce à lui… Et le seul qu'il aurait vraiment voulu empêcher de nuire continuait à le mener par le bout du nez.

_Jane ?

Tiré de ses pensées, il se leva pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce, sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question muette. Elle s'inquiétait et il en avait conscience, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus pour la rassurer. Décidant que son besoin d'isolement était plus important à cet instant que la politesse, il quitta la pièce sans un mot pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tourner le verrou, Lisbon l'avait rejoint et le faisait à sa place, s'assurant qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés par les membres d'une autre équipe venus chercher leur déjeuner. Il haussa les sourcils, légèrement étonné par son comportement. Elle avait eu presque une demi-heure seule avec lui pour lui parler, pourquoi ne se décidait-elle que maintenant ? Ce dont elle voulait discuter… Était-ce donc si sensible qu'il lui ait fallu tout ce temps pour rassembler le courage de l'affronter ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Teresa Lisbon n'avait jamais peur de dire ses quatre vérités à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à lui.

_Quoi que vous ayez à dire, dîtes-le.

Pas le moins du monde surprise qu'il ait repéré son hésitation, elle décida qu'elle devait se lancer, qu'il n'y avait pas de bon moyen d'aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

_Je veux parler avec vous de l'après John Le Rouge.

Déconcerté, il haussa les sourcils. Répondit d'une voix où perçait sa confusion :

_Vous savez ce qu'il se passera quand je le trouverai.

_Je le sais, oui. C'est la suite qui m'inquiète.

Il esquissa un sourire désabusé en comprenant où cette conversation allait les mener s'il répondait honnêtement. A une dispute. Mais mentir ne servirait à rien, pas dans ce cas. Elle savait déjà comment se passerait la suite, elle espérait juste qu'il allait lui donner une réponse plus rassurante que la vérité. Il aurait pu le faire, sans doute. Pourtant il renonça.

_Si tout se passe comme je l'espère, je finirai probablement derrière les barreaux et vous n'aurez plus à me supporter.

Ils se trouvaient chacun à un bout de la pièce, pourtant il la sentit se crisper.

_Etes-vous vraiment prêt à faire ce sacrifice ? Mettre votre vie en l'air comme ça… Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de personnes que vous avez aidées ? Du nombre de personnes que vous pourriez encore aider si vous restiez avec nous après la capture de John Le Rouge ?

Il acquiesça en silence, et il sut aux plis soucieux de son front qu'elle avait compris la réponse implicite. Il était conscient de tout cela et cela ne l'arrêterait pas.

_Jane, vous pourriez accomplir tellement si vous laissiez juste…

_J'en suis incapable, répondit-il d'une voix douce, avec une sincérité qui le surprit lui-même.

La situation était plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ne vivait que pour la vengeance depuis si longtemps que même si l'envie lui prenait de renoncer à son but, il ne le pourrait pas. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre, parce que sans cette haine, sans cette culpabilité, sans cette souffrance, il n'avait plus rien, n'était plus rien. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Lisbon fit un pas vers lui.

_Vous étiez quelqu'un avant cette tragédie.

Un rire sans joie lui échappa. Il avait été quelqu'un, oui. Un charlatan, un mari et un père. Il n'avait plus rien de tout ça aujourd'hui. Une fois de plus, il réalisa que sa supérieure avait compris sa remarque muette et il se rendit compte que lorsqu'il s'autorisait à être lui-même, elle le lisait avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Voilà qui était déstabilisant. Et étrangement… Réconfortant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute :

_Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous ressentez.

La lueur d'attendrissement qu'il avait brièvement ressentie s'éteignit aussitôt, écrasée par une rage incontrôlable. Son visage se ferma, et il repéra avec précision le moment où Lisbon prit peur. Pas peur qu'il lui fasse quoi que ce soit, mais peur de l'avoir définitivement perdu avec cette phrase, de l'avoir trop poussé, et de ne plus pouvoir le ramener. Ce fut d'une voix dure qu'il répondit :

_Vous n'en avez aucune idée.

_Jane, je…

Incapable de savoir comme il y parvint, il refoula le besoin de s'approcher d'elle pour l'écraser de sa taille, de la saisir par les bras pour la secouer et reporter violemment sur elle cette vague d'émotions qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

_Vous n'en avez aucune idée, répéta-t-il, glacial. On peut se remettre de la perte d'une femme, d'un parent ou d'un frère. Pas de celle d'un enfant.

A ce stade, n'importe qui se serait enfui ou excusé. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes qui étaient capables de lui tenir tête quand il était dans cet état, moins encore qui auraient réagi avec la douceur dont elle fit preuve au lieu de se braquer. Sa voix était très basse quand elle répondit :

_Un jour ou l'autre, vous devrez faire votre deuil.

_J'ai essayé. La seule chose qui m'apportera peut-être un semblant de paix, c'est la mort de John Le Rouge.

Alors l'explosion à laquelle il s'attendait eut lieu. Elle laissa tomber le personnage compatissant qui s'inquiétait pour un collègue et dit enfin ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude.

_Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de votre égoïsme ? Cette équipe, vous en faîtes partie, quoi que vous en disiez. Il y a ici des gens qui ne veulent pas vous voir faire ce choix, des gens qui tiennent à vous !

_Vraiment ?

Elle recula comme s'il l'avait frappée, choquée par le détachement de la question et coupée en pleine tirade alors qu'elle avait encore tant à lui dire. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

_Vraiment, oui. Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous fassions tous l'effort de vous supporter ?

_Parce que je résous des affaires.

Elle en resta muette. Était-ce vraiment là ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'elle acceptait ses méthodes peu orthodoxes, ses tentatives de manipulation, son arrogance et sa manie de la mettre dans des situations impossibles juste parce qu'il aidait à classer des dossiers ? Avant qu'elle ait le temps de répliquer, il continua :

_N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez répété à vos supérieurs pendant toutes ces années ? Que j'étais instable et dangereux mais que je trouvais des réponses ?

Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'elle leur disait. Il lui fallait bien une bonne raison de le protéger de lui-même. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour l'équipe, qu'il savait qu'elle utilisait le nombre d'affaires classées grâce à lui comme un prétexte pour calmer la hiérarchie. Sa voix tremblait presque d'indignation lorsqu'elle lança :

_Vous me connaissez mieux que ça, Jane.

Il secoua doucement la tête, pas en signe de négation, mais plutôt pour signaler que cette conversation ne les menait nulle part. Quand il ne répondit pas, elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

_Répondez-moi honnêtement. Que représente le CBI pour vous ?

Il allait la blesser et il le savait. Mais elle avait demandé de l'honnêteté, c'était ce qu'elle aurait. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lâcha simplement :

_Un moyen.

Elle quitta la pièce sur un dernier regard déçu.

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

Parfaitement détendu, allongé sur le canapé confortable, les mains croisées sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, il réfléchissait depuis des heures. La nuit était tombée, il le sentait sans avoir besoin de regarder. D'après les quelques décibels qu'avaient perdus les voix autour de lui, il supposait que ses collègues le pensaient endormi. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva sur un minuscule sourire involontaire devant leur comportement. Ses insomnies n'étaient un secret pour personne et il appréciait le respect démontré par les deux hommes et la jeune femme en cet instant, ces murmures et ces gestes contrôlés pour ne pas le réveiller, pour ne pas le priver de ce repos dont il avait tant besoin.

Il se sentait presque coupable d'en profiter pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de les espionner pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à lui cacher. Rigsby était celui qui comprenait le mieux. Au plus profond de lui, le grand brun savait que dans les mêmes circonstances, il aurait pété les plombs bien avant Jane et il comprenait son obsession pour cette affaire. S'il avait le choix, il le laisserait mener sa vengeance comme il l'entendait, il en était persuadé. Van Pelt en revanche désapprouverait. Quelle qu'elle soit, la vie humaine était sacrée, le meurtre était un crime et un péché, aussi simple que cela. Quant à Cho… Il était plus difficile à cerner, l'avait toujours été. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Jane d'y parvenir. L'impassible agent était capable de violence, il l'avait déjà prouvé, et il possédait un instinct protecteur très développé, quoi que bien enfoui. S'il soupçonnait Jane de préméditer quelque chose, il tenterait de l'en empêcher, mais mis devant le fait accompli, il accepterait.

Quant à Lisbon… Elle avait été claire dès le départ, et Jane sentait une sourde angoisse gronder en lui chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Car s'il avait longtemps cru être épargné par les scrupules, il savait que son besoin de vengeance avait des limites. Peu de limites, mais elles étaient là tout de même. Il ne tuerait pas d'innocents pour parvenir à John Le Rouge, et il blesserait aussi peu de personnes que possible. Or, Lisbon s'interposerait si elle en avait l'occasion. Et elle faisait partie des personnes qu'il voulait éviter de blesser dans sa quête infernale.

_Vous pouvez parler normalement, vous savez.

Les yeux toujours clos, il esquissa un sourire en entendant les occupants des bureaux sursauter tous en même temps. Il avait cherché à se distraire de ses sombres pensées en leur révélant qu'il ne dormait pas, et il y était parvenu, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes.

_Je t'ai dit de ne plus faire ça.

_Ouais, et c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il a écouté ce qu'on lui disait ? Rétorqua aussitôt Van Pelt à la remarque de Rigsby.

Jane fronça les sourcils en se rappelant. La dernière fois qu'il avait écouté ce qu'on lui disait, il était adolescent, et son père lui avait ordonné d'exploiter ses dons pour soutirer de l'argent à la grand-mère d'une enfant mourante. C'était ensuite qu'il avait décidé de ne plus rien faire qu'il n'ait décidé lui-même.

Entendant les agents se remettre au travail en dépit de l'heure tardive, il se redressa en position assise et s'étira, cherchant à détendre ses muscles endoloris. La fatigue et le stress commençaient à se faire ressentir sur son organisme avec plus de force que d'ordinaire. Ignorant le point douloureux entre ses omoplates, il s'empara du livre qu'il avait commencé la veille, un ouvrage passionnant d'un profiler sur le comportement criminel.

Et il eut droit à sa deuxième mauvaise surprise en une journée. Au chapitre où il s'était arrêté en allant chercher son café une quinzaine d'heures plus tôt, une page blanche pliée en deux. En transparence, il percevait vaguement des mots imprimés à l'intérieur. Sa soudaine tension dut changer quelque chose dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, car Cho leva les yeux de son ordinateur alors qu'il tentait de trouver le courage de déplier la feuille pour découvrir le message. Comprenant aussitôt, l'agent d'origine asiatique ordonna aussitôt :

_Allez chercher Lisbon.

Van Pelt s'exécuta et revint avec leur supérieure, lui désignant d'un geste du menton le consultant qui n'avait pas bougé.

_Jane ? Jane !

Il lui fit signe de lui accorder un moment alors qu'il rassemblait ses esprits. Il aurait dû s'en douter, l'avait même senti confusément mais avait refusé d'accorder de l'importance à ce qui risquait de le perturber plus encore. La modification dans le schéma d'action de John Le Rouge l'avait déstabilisé et il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt que le visage peint sur le mur était une distraction. L'assistante du magicien. Le véritable objet de cette visite au quartier général du CBI, c'était de lui transmettre un message, bien sûr. Un message qui allait sans aucun doute annoncer de nouvelles nuits blanches.

Après plusieurs secondes d'immobilité, il finit par déplier la page. Déchiffrant rapidement les quelques lignes, il tendit ensuite la feuille à Cho, qui les lut à voix haute pour tout le monde.

_« _Cher Patrick, Kristina te transmets son amitié. Elle est morte dignement. Malgré les erreurs que tu as commises et en dépit de ton manque d'objectivité me concernant, je suis persuadé que tu peux deviner qui sera ma prochaine victime. Reste à savoir si tu parviendras à la sauver. Avec tout mon respect, John Le Rouge_. »

**A suivre**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont posté des reviews, ça motive vraiment, contente que ça vous plaise, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! :)**

**Chapitre 3**

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers Jane, qui ne montra évidemment aucune réaction. Le silence s'imposa avant que Lisbon ne prenne la parole d'un ton résolu.

_S'il prétend que vous pouvez deviner qui est la prochaine victime, c'est que vous le pouvez. C'est un bon point. Une idée ?

_Aucune, mentit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Il y avait certaines informations qu'il ne pouvait pas partager avec toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et il devait les éloigner avant de dévoiler ce qu'il pouvait dévoiler. Reprenant la feuille des mains de Cho, il la donna à Van Pelt en suggérant :

_Amène ça à la police scientifique. Vois s'ils peuvent trouver quoi que ce soit.

La jolie rousse interrogea du regard sa supérieure, qui confirma l'ordre d'un hochement de tête, attendant de voir où le consultant voulait en venir. Van Pelt revêtit sa veste à la hâte et quitta le bureau, le document à la main, malgré l'inutilité d'une telle démarche. Ils savaient déjà qu'il n'y aurait rien à en tirer. Alors Jane continua :

_Rigsby, j'ai entendu Van Pelt dire qu'elle a trouvé un contact intéressant dans le passé de Kristina. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

_Oui, on en parlait tout à l'heure.

_Va le voir. Tout de suite.

L'agent dansa d'un pied sur l'autre quelques secondes avant d'objecter :

_Je ne peux pas y aller seul. La procédure…

_Amène un des gardes.

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de…

_Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de Cho ici.

Lisbon sembla sur le point de protester, furieuse que Jane ignore une fois de plus le principe de commandement, mais son attitude autoritaire et froide lui interdisait toute remarque et elle se renfrogna. Elle réglerait ses comptes avec lui plus tard. Pour le moment, elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à se l'aliéner. Il était en mode obsession et quiconque se placerait sur son chemin serait ignoré ou manipulé. Alors elle invita Rigsby à obéir. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que trois dans les bureaux sombres, Jane porta son attention sur Cho. Celui-ci se tendit légèrement, attendant ses instructions. L'observant avec attention, le consultant réalisa que l'agent se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait lui demander, comme une faveur personnelle plus que comme un ordre. Et il dirait oui, par loyauté et sens de la justice. Histoire d'être tout de même certain que les choses soient claires, Jane lança sans le quitter des yeux :

_Tu restes avec Lisbon. Tu la suis comme une ombre, tu ne la lâches pas d'une semelle, et à aucun moment tu ne ranges ton arme. C'est clair ?

_Quoi ?

Les deux hommes ignorèrent la stupéfaction de la principale intéressée, et en guise de réponse, Cho sortit son pistolet de son holster, vérifia qu'il était bien armé, et le garda à la main.

_Si tu échoues, je te conseille d'y rester, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui te tuerai.

Impossible de savoir si l'agent avait pris la menace au sérieux, mais il acquiesça pour marquer son accord. Alors Jane se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras et le retenir. Se retournant, il baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui l'avait empêché de partir. Elle semblait à la fois perdue et furieuse, comme il s'y était attendu. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses questions, mais il savait qu'elle coopérerait davantage s'il répondait, aussi ne laissa-t-il pas transparaître son impatience. Il remarqua que Cho avait suivi Lisbon bien qu'elle n'ait pas parcouru cinq mètres et il en fut légèrement rassuré. Si une seule personne était capable d'assurer sa protection, c'était lui.

_Vous allez m'expliquer ?

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tourner autour du pot quand l'urgence se faisait sentir, aussi répondit-il sans perdre une seconde :

_Vous êtes la prochaine victime.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à Cho, Jane ne perçut pas la moindre surprise dans son expression ou son attitude. L'agent avait compris depuis longtemps, peut-être depuis plus longtemps que lui, et son respect pour lui augmenta d'un cran.

_Jane ?

Malgré lui, il marqua une hésitation en entendant la voix de Lisbon. Il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas, et elle serait plus efficace pour se défendre si elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais ce qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer là, dans la mesure du possible, il aurait préféré le taire.

_C'est… Personnel.

_Pardon ?

_John Le Rouge. Son intrusion ici, ce message, c'est personnel. Comme le soir où il est venu chez moi. Ce n'est pas uniquement par plaisir qu'il a tué ma femme et mon enfant, c'était pour me blesser. Le schéma est le même aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de moi qu'il a modifié ses habitudes. Il veut m'atteindre.

_Et alors ? Quel rapport ?

La confusion qui émanait encore d'elle le prit au dépourvu. Haussant les sourcils, il perçut presque de l'humour dans la situation et il demanda d'une voix incrédule :

_Sérieusement ? Vous ne comprenez pas ?

La voyant secouer la tête d'un mouvement lent, comme le croyant dingue, il reporta son regard sur Cho et le prit à partie :

_Elle ne comprend pas.

_Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Jane acquiesça, admettant en silence ses torts dans l'histoire. Il était trop doué pour maintenir la façade, quelles que soient les informations qu'il cachait derrière, cela expliquait que Lisbon soit perdue et ne suive pas la logique implacable de son raisonnement. Posant une main sur son coude, il l'entraîna vers son bureau dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu d'intimité, mais Cho les suivit aussitôt. Alors Jane se tourna vers lui.

_Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls une minute ?

L'autre secoua la tête.

_Ne pas la lâcher, ce sont tes instructions.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal.

_Non, mais s'il faut la défendre, tu ne vaudras rien.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment contrer cet argument et il admira une fois de plus la loyauté de l'agent.

_Alors juste un peu de distance, tu permets ?

Cho acquiesça après un temps d'hésitation et Jane entreprit de mener Lisbon à l'autre bout de la pièce pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. Mais la petite brune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se dégagea de son emprise d'un geste vif et s'écarta, haussant la voix :

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! Pourquoi je serais la prochaine cible de John Le Rouge ? Vous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas…

_J'ai menti.

_Il n'y a aucune piste dans ce message.

_Dans le message, non, dans ses actions, oui.

Il avait baissé la voix et comme il s'y était attendu, elle l'imita, pas vraiment calmée mais reconnaissant que les cris n'étaient pas un moyen de communication approprié.

_Expliquez-moi.

_Vous êtes une proie de choix pour lui, à cause de moi. Parce que vous avez trop d'importance.

_Comment ? Mais que…

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même et le ton de sa voix changea soudain alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux dans sa réalisation :

_Quoi ? Non… Non. Jane… Non.

Elle prit un pas de recul. Il haussa les épaules, aussi composé et à l'aise que d'habitude alors qu'elle était visiblement bouleversée. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le contrôle et il aurait préféré lui éviter cette situation, elle le voyait dans son regard. Et elle se rendit soudain compte du sérieux de ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Réalisa qu'elle avait bien compris, que les signes étaient là depuis des semaines, peut-être des mois, et qu'elle avait fermé les yeux volontairement. Pourtant elle secoua la tête, niant encore. Après la scène de ce midi, après qu'il lui ait clairement expliqué que le CBI ne représentait pour lui qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, elle avait du mal à le croire. Légèrement agacé par son refus d'admettre ce qu'il disait, il s'exprima avec un débit plus rapide que d'ordinaire, sa voix un brin condescendante :

_Je vous en prie, Lisbon. Vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? Vraiment ? Vous êtes l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie et il le sait.

_Comment ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Comment le sait-il ? Comment savez-vous qu'il le sait ?

_Si Cho l'a remarqué, lui aussi, croyez-moi. Et je ne prendrai pas le moindre risque. Une armée a échoué à aider Kristina, mais je sais que Cho sera plus efficace qu'eux. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est une promesse. Votre promesse, Lisbon. Jurez-moi que vous serez plus prudente qu'elle.

_Jane, je…

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main en devinant qu'elle allait aborder le sujet qui la troublait le plus, son aveu, au lieu de se focaliser sur John Le Rouge et sur la protection dont elle avait besoin.

_Oubliez ça. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Occupez-vous de votre sécurité. Ne le laissez pas gagner.

Elle acquiesça lentement et il la remercia d'un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Il avait des choses à faire. Il atteignait la porte quand elle le rappela une fois de plus :

_Attendez !

Il s'interrompit mais ne se retourna pas. Alors elle lança dans son dos :

_Vous ne m'avez pas hypnotisée.

Une affirmation, pas une question. Il lui fit face.

_Non, en effet.

_Pourquoi ?

Un nouveau sourire. La question était légitime. Il aurait obtenu sa coopération bien plus vite en l'hypnotisant et elle aurait été incapable de briser sa promesse, utiliser cette technique de persuasion aurait été plus sûr. Mais il voulait lui faire confiance, et il n'avait aucune envie de la manipuler de cette façon. S'il avait pu s'assurer qu'elle fasse exactement ce qu'il souhaitait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, alors elle n'aurait plus vraiment été elle-même.

_J'ai mes raisons.

Et il s'éclipsa.

**

* * *

**

Après le départ du consultant, Lisbon resta un long moment à fixer Cho, cherchant à le mettre mal à l'aise pour qu'il parle. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ne pas y parvenir. La grande force de l'agent, c'était sa capacité à résister sous la pression. Elle était même à peu près persuadée qu'aucune forme de stress ne l'atteignait. Et puis il était un interrogateur hors paire, il maîtrisait trop ce genre de techniques pour céder. Alors elle finit par prendre la parole, s'essayant à un ton détaché.

_Donc John Le Rouge risque de vouloir me tuer.

Un unique hochement de tête. Frustrée par son silence, elle décida de formuler une question :

_Comment savoir si Jane a raison ?

Elle crut presque voir un bref sourire en coin étirer sa bouche, mais elle ne l'aurait pas parié.

_Il a raison. John Le Rouge a décidé de changer la donne, de s'attaquer directement à lui. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en est pris à Kristina et c'est pour ça qu'il s'en prendra à vous.

_Ecoute, Cho, nous savons tous que Jane et Kristina avaient décidé de tenter quelque chose, il est donc logique que John Le Rouge l'ait prise pour cible, mais moi…

_Sans vouloir vous vexer, patron, vous êtes aveugle.

Choquée d'entendre l'agent si réservé s'exprimer aussi librement, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors il continua :

_Jane et Kristina, c'est un couple qui ne tient pas la route et il le savait depuis le début. Mais c'était un premier pas pour lui. Vous, c'est autre chose. Il ne fera jamais rien parce qu'il sait dans quelle situation cela vous mettrait, et il sait que vos désaccords sur John Le Rouge sont un obstacle insurmontable. Mais les sentiments sont là.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'accepter la vérité. Que Jane lui avoue qu'elle tenait une place importante dans sa vie l'avait déjà bien assez déstabilisée, entendre parler de sentiments, c'était… Incongru. Elle était toujours partie du principe que le consultant ne ressentait plus grand-chose en dehors de la culpabilité et de la douleur, peut-être parfois une pointe d'amusement condescendant. Mais Cho n'avait pas terminé.

_Combien de fois vous a-t-il soutenue ? Combien de fois a-t-il tout fait pour vous protéger ?

_Combien de fois m'a-t-il mise dans l'embarras ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en se souvenant de toutes ces affaires dans lesquelles il avait enfreint les règles, la laissant ensuite endosser la responsabilité de ses actions et se débattre avec la hiérarchie.

_Des détails. Les affaires ont été résolues et c'est tout ce qui compte, c'est sa garantie qu'on ne peut pas vous reprocher de lui laisser une certaine latitude.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes avant de secouer de nouveau la tête.

_Tu extrapoles, Cho. Il a beau s'en défendre, Jane tient à nous tous dans l'équipe. Je n'ai rien de particulier.

_Je vais laisser passer ça parce que je sais qu'il est plus facile pour vous de vous en convaincre que de vous poser des questions sur vos propres sentiments. Mais quand tout cela sera fini, vous devrez vous pencher sur le problème.

* * *

_Patrick. Il est tard pour une visite de courtoisie. Tu as eu de la chance de réussir à me joindre.

Le consultant hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire plaisant. Le vieil homme lui fit signe de s'assoir et lui donna une tasse de thé qu'il avait préparée pour son arrivée. Il sourit, touché par l'attention. Il ne l'avait pas contacté depuis des années, pourtant cet ancien professeur de littérature se souvenait de ses goûts et faisait de son mieux pour prendre soin de lui, dans la mesure de ses moyens. Il le soupçonnait de s'en douter, mais il précisa tout de même :

_Il ne s'agit pas de courtoisie. J'en suis désolé. Je devrais… Je devrais sans doute prendre de vos nouvelles plus souvent.

_Ou au moins m'envoyer une carte pour Noël, confirma l'homme avec un sourire. Mais je sais à quel point cette période te pèse.

Une fois de plus, Jane se contenta d'acquiescer. Quand on avait connu des Noël encombrés de paquets, de rires et de chocolat chaud, une maison vide pouvait être légèrement déprimante. Une autre preuve que le vieil homme le connaissait bien, malgré les années.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Jane posa sa tasse sur la table de bois et détailla un instant le décor. La petite librairie résistait face aux géants de l'industrie du livre, sans doute grâce à l'atmosphère intime et presque religieuse que le propriétaire avait su y créer. Les bibliothèques occupaient la majorité de l'espace, à l'exception d'une petite mezzanine aménagée de façon à ce que les lecteurs puissent parcourir les ouvrages à leur guise.

_J'ai besoin de votre aide. On m'a récité le passage d'un poème il y a quelques jours et j'aimerais savoir si vous avez une idée de ce que cela signifie.

_Je t'écoute ?

Il ferma les yeux le temps de se remémorer les vers que lui avait soufflés John Le Rouge lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne voulait pas se tromper d'une virgule, car connaissant le tueur, tout pouvait être important. Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et cita :

_« _Tigre, Tigre ! Feu et flamme, dans les forêts de la nuit. Quelle main ou quel œil immortel put façonner ta formidable symétrie ?_ »

_William Blake, identifia aussitôt l'ancien professeur d'université.

_Je sais. J'ai tapé ces vers dans un moteur de recherches et trouvé le poème au complet. Je sais que cet auteur ne vous est pas inconnu.

Euphémisme s'il en était. Charles Julliam avait rédigé sa thèse sur Blake des décennies plus tôt et il n'avait pas cessé de l'étudier depuis. Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

_As-tu compris de quoi parle le texte ?

_Il a été publié dans les Chants d'expérience. Il y est question de création, de Dieu, de perte de l'innocence. Je vous avoue ne pas avoir cherché plus loin. J'ai préféré venir vous demander votre avis.

Julliam se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'une des bibliothèques tout en parlant :

_Blake a toujours associé l'innocence à l'expérience. L'une ne peut exister sans l'autre.

_Le Yin et le yang, murmura Jane, son esprit faisant aussitôt le lien avec la notion philosophique.

_C'est exact.

Le vieil homme finit par trouver le livre qu'il cherchait et vint reprendre sa position face au consultant, qui attendit qu'il repère le bon passage et lui tende le bouquin. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que si sur la page de gauche s'étalait le poème qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur, un autre recouvrait la page de droite. Il se contenta de lever un regard interrogateur sur l'expert, qui expliqua :

_Le Tigre fait partie des Chants d'expérience, c'est vrai. Mais il est indissociable de l'Agneau, dans les Chants d'innocence.

En parcourant les deux textes, il commençait à discerner une logique tordue dans les paroles que John Le Rouge avaient prononcées après l'avoir sauvé. Le Tigre, l'expérience, c'était le tueur, a n'en pas douter. L'Agneau sans défense, c'était lui, qui lui devait à présent la vie et n'aurait pu exister si le Tigre n'avait pas été là ce soir-là. Il y avait des incohérences, bien sûr. Tout d'abord, John Le Rouge ne le considérait pas comme un innocent, et il ne se considérait pas non plus comme le Mal absolu. Mais dans l'ensemble, le parallèle était facile à établir. D'autant que l'inverse était vrai aussi : sans l'Agneau, le Tigre n'était rien, comme le tueur n'était rien sans un ennemi à narguer.

Frustré, Jane reposa l'ouvrage, le visage soucieux. En venant ici, il avait espéré repérer un véritable indice. Comme une adresse ou un numéro de sécurité sociale. Tout cela ne lui apprenait rien, il savait déjà que John Le Rouge avait le sens de la mise en scène. En revanche, il ne le soupçonnait pas si érudit, et cela pouvait être une piste, réalisa-t-il soudain.

_Charles, ces poèmes, sont-ils très connus ? Du grand public, je veux dire. Leur signification est-elle évidente ?

_Le Tigre est l'une des œuvres les plus connues, diffusées et analysées de Blake. N'importe quel étudiant en lettres l'a décortiqué au moins une fois. L'Agneau est un peu plus confidentiel.

Une piste ? Pour la première fois en sept ans, une piste ?

_A quel point ? pressa-t-il, conscient de beaucoup pousser le vieil homme mais incapable de lâcher le minuscule espoir qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui.

_Au point qu'il n'est abordé que dans les cursus les plus spécialisés et les ouvrages très sélectifs. Littérature anglaise du XVIIIème siècle, opposition des forces de l'univers dans la poésie, les auteurs britanniques inspirés par le Christianisme… Je dirais qu'il permet de réduire considérablement le champ de recherches. Car tu cherches bien quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Jane poussa un soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux dans une rare marque de détresse. Avec lui, il pouvait se le permettre. Trois mots lui suffirent pour répondre :

_John Le Rouge.

Pas de surprise dans les yeux du libraire, juste une certaine résignation.

_Patrick, même s'il s'agit peut-être là d'une indication, tu ne peux être sûr de rien. A-t-il cité l'Agneau ?

_Non. Uniquement le Tigre.

_Alors il est possible qu'il ne connaisse pas le poème jumeau.

Il en doutait. La comparaison était trop parfaite pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une coïncidence. Se pouvait-il… Se pouvait-il que John Le Rouge l'ait sous-estimé ? Qu'il ait cru qu'il n'identifierait pas le poème, n'en comprendrait pas le sens, ne creuserait pas de ce côté-là ? Ou s'agissait-il d'un nouveau piège destiné à l'entraîner plus profondément encore dans la folie ? Il était clair que le meurtrier n'avait pas l'intention de le voir mourir, il l'appréciait trop en tant qu'adversaire et tirait trop de satisfaction de sa capacité à toujours le devancer. Il ne l'aurait pas sauvé dans le cas contraire, Jane ne se faisait aucun souci pour sa propre vie. En revanche, s'il mettait le CBI au courant et qu'ils suivaient cette piste avec lui, les personnes à qui il tenait seraient en danger, plus encore qu'elles ne l'étaient à l'heure actuelle… Il allait donc devoir faire cavalier seul.

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Youhou, il y a des lecteurs qui restent avec moi, c'est génial ça ! encore une fois merci pour les reviews, ça me fait écrire et poster plus vite )**

**Plus d'intrigue et moins de Jisbon dans ce chapitre, mais je me rattraperai plus tard, promis !**

**Chapitre 4**

Faire cavalier seul. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait beaucoup de talents, mais s'il y avait un outil avec lequel il se débrouillait moins bien que la moyenne, c'était l'ordinateur. Il aurait pu s'en sortir, sans doute, mais cela aurait représenté une perte de temps, et un sentiment d'urgence le poussait en avant. Malgré l'étendue des ressources dont il disposait, il était bien incapable de mener seul les recherches qu'il avait besoin d'effectuer, ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une solution : mettre quelqu'un dans la confidence. Et Van Pelt était la meilleure de l'équipe pour ce genre de choses. Quand il frappa à la porte de chez elle, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle mette plusieurs minutes à répondre : vu l'heure, il pensait qu'elle était endormie. Pourtant elle ouvrit assez rapidement, vêtue d'un peignoir enfilé à la hâte sur une chemise de nuit.

_Jane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer. Il haussa les sourcils en détaillant l'appartement d'un coup d'œil. La décoration raffinée, les couleurs chaudes, les photos de famille sur une commode, le canapé confortable muni d'une couverture sous laquelle elle devait se blottir lorsqu'elle regardait la télévision… Son salon ressemblait tant à ce qu'il avait imaginé en apprenant à la connaître qu'il aurait pu s'y diriger les yeux fermés. Un ordinateur était posé sur la table basse, à côté d'une tasse de café entamée et de dossiers ouverts. Elle devait encore être en train de travailler.

Il ignora le geste qui lui proposait de passer à la cuisine pour discuter et s'assit sur le canapé sans y être invité. Si elle acceptait de lui donner un coup de main, comme il était persuadé qu'elle le ferait, alors autant s'installer confortablement à proximité de ce qu'elle utilisait comme table de travail. Ils en auraient pour un moment. Visiblement mise mal à l'aise par l'intrusion, elle prit tout de même place à côté de lui. Il lui tendit le livre qu'il avait acheté au libraire.

_Pages 248 et 249.

Sans un mot, elle chercha le bon passage et parcourut rapidement les deux poèmes. Confuse, elle finit par lui rendre le bouquin.

_De quoi s'agit-il ?

_Ce sont deux poèmes de William Blake qui vont peut-être nous mener à John Le Rouge.

Deux ans plus tôt, elle aurait posé des questions. Lui aurait demandé d'où il tenait ce renseignement, aurait tenu à savoir pourquoi il s'adressait à elle au lieu de soumettre son idée à Lisbon, aurait protesté devant le fait de détenir une information sans la partager avec le reste de l'équipe. Aujourd'hui, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne lui dirait que ce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache et que de toute façon, il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle fasse ce dont il avait besoin. Et puis elle devait lui accorder que ses plans, bien qu'il les mène d'une façon originale et parfois à la limite de la légalité, avaient tendance à fonctionner. Aussi décida-t-elle, malgré une dernière réticence naturelle, de ne pas perdre de temps en protestations.

_Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

_J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches là-dessus.

_Mais encore ?

Il eut une grimace. L'enquêtrice, c'était elle. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il voulait lui faire chercher, mais il ignorait ce qui était possible et ce qui relevait de l'utopie, et cela rendait sa requête difficile à expliquer.

_Le premier poème n'a rien de vraiment particulier, mais le second n'est connu que par un cercle de personnes relativement réduit.

_Réduit comment ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_Quelques milliers d'individus. Peut-être plus.

Elle lâcha une exclamation.

_Jane, c'est…

_Je sais. Mais on peut resserrer les critères avec les dates et les lieux. C'est simple, nous supposons que John Le Rouge est originaire de Californie et qu'il a certainement entre 35 et 45 ans. Il faut que tu me trouves les universités de l'Etat qui proposaient des cursus abordant ces deux poèmes à l'époque où il aurait pu faire ses études.

_Soit entre 1980 et 2000.

Il acquiesça, devinant à son langage corporel que malgré son incrédulité première, elle commençait à se réchauffer à l'idée. Il sentit un regain d'optimisme s'insinuer en lui. Il la savait pragmatique dans son travail, si elle ne rejetait pas son plan d'un bloc, c'était qu'il n'était peut-être pas si insensé que ça. Elle reprit la parole après avoir réfléchi un instant :

_Tu pourrais faire ça toi-même.

_Tu seras plus efficace, surtout pour la suite.

_La suite ?

_Une liste d'universités ne suffit pas. Il me faudra les noms des personnes ayant suivi ces cursus dans les années concernées et une comparaison avec les fichiers de la police, les profils psychologiques, les dossiers des services sociaux… En recoupant toutes les informations possibles sur ces étudiants, je suis sûr que certains noms vont sortir du lot.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ? Si tu es venu jusque chez moi pour me demander ça, cela signifie que tu ne veux pas que le CBI soit au courant. Je ne pourrai donc pas m'en occuper pendant mes heures de bureau. C'est le travail de plusieurs semaines. Tout ça pour ce qui sera probablement un nouveau coup dans l'eau.

_C'est vrai.

Prise au dépourvu par une admission si rapide, elle garda le silence. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner alors qu'elle se demandait si ce qu'il voulait était faisable.

_Ecoute, Van Pelt, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire. Je ne peux pas en parler aux autres, les probabilités pour que cela donne quelque chose sont trop réduites.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison et elle devait s'en douter, mais il n'était pas prêt de lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer Lisbon plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà ou qu'il savait que Rigsby refuserait de bosser sur ce genre d'indice sans l'accord du CBI. Il la vit esquisser une moue, tiraillée entre son désir de l'aider à mettre la main sur le meurtrier et la trop grande probabilité que tout cela ne serve à rien. Sans même parler du fait qu'elle mettrait sa carrière en danger en acceptant.

_Et si nous trouvons ? Si quelques noms sont effectivement suspects ?

Il mentit sans vergogne :

_Alors nous mettrons Lisbon au courant et le CBI pourra s'occuper de les interroger.

Une dernière hésitation. Puis elle lâcha :

_Je veux bien tenter le coup. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le soulagement qui s'affichait sur ses traits, je ne te promets rien. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à un miracle.

Il acquiesça sans vraiment la convaincre qu'il ne placerait pas tous ses espoirs dans cette piste ténue. Poussant un soupir, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Alors elle attrapa son téléphone sous son regard intrigué et composa le numéro du bureau de Lisbon. Le répondeur automatique s'enclenchant, elle prononça d'une voix épuisée :

_Patron, je suis malade. Je vais vous envoyer les résultats de mes recherches ce soir, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir au bureau demain. Appelez-moi sur mon portable si vous avez besoin de moi.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers lui, sourit à la reconnaissance qu'elle lut dans son regard. Le lendemain était un vendredi et elle n'était pas censée travailler ce week-end, cela signifiait qu'elle avait trois jours devant elle pour voir s'il était au moins possible de dégoter quelque chose. Récupérant son ordinateur, elle posa les pieds sur la table basse et le portable sur ses genoux pour commencer ses recherches.

_Trouver les universités ne devrait pas être si compliqué, je peux m'y mettre tout de suite. Après ça, je vais me coucher. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être insomniaque.

Il sourit, content d'avoir obtenu sa coopération et de la voir s'atteler à la tâche aussi vite.

_Merci, Grace.

En entendant son prénom dans sa bouche, elle haussa les sourcils sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

_Tu dois vraiment être désespéré.

_Tu n'as pas idée.

* * *

Elle étouffa un bâillement en copiant les informations qu'elle venait de récolter dans le document qu'elle avait créé deux heures plus tôt en commençant ses recherches. A côté d'elle, Jane était plongé dans la lecture du recueil de poèmes qu'il avait amené, y cherchant sans doute un indice supplémentaire. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il parte une fois qu'elle aurait accepté, mais il avait insisté pour lui tenir compagnie et, soupçonnait-elle, être sûr d'avoir accès aux résultats dès qu'elle aurait terminé. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle le détesta brièvement. Bientôt deux heures du matin et il était frais comme une rose alors qu'elle pouvait presque sentir les cernes sous ses yeux se creuser de minute en minute. Enregistrant son travail, elle refoula son léger ressentiment et tourna l'écran vers lui en annonçant :

_Je pense qu'on a tout.

Il leva les yeux de l'ouvrage pour lire les informations qu'elle avait rassemblées et émit un petit sifflement admiratif. Pour chaque établissement qui pouvait correspondre aux critères, elle avait cherché l'intitulé exact et le programme du diplôme les intéressant, les noms du président de l'université, du directeur du département et du responsable de la formation. Le nombre le découragea un bref instant. Plus pessimiste ou soigneuse que lui, elle avait non seulement cherché dans les universités, mais aussi dans les écoles privées.

_Je ne pensais pas que Berkeley avait un département littérature aussi important, nota-t-il sans vraiment accorder d'importance à l'information.

Alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et appuyé la tête contre le dossier du canapé pour se détendre pendant qu'il parcourait son travail, elle se redressa brusquement à ses paroles.

_Berkeley ?

Surpris de sa réaction, il hocha la tête et désigna la ligne correspondant dans le document.

_Oui, regarde. Berkeley, département lettres, master en littérature britannique du XVIIIème, avec comme options facultatives le Christianisme, la vision du mal dans les arts et…

_Attends.

Il se tut pendant qu'elle tournait de nouveau l'ordinateur vers elle. Elle expliqua tout en tapant des mots-clés dans le système de recherches de son disque dur :

_J'ai fait les recherches sans vraiment faire attention, je voulais examiner le document à tête reposée ensuite. Mais Berkeley… J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part.

Confus, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant prudemment :

_Euh… Oui, c'est l'une des universités les plus connues du pays.

_Je sais, je sais. Mais je voulais dire récemment. Je suis tombée sur cette fac il n'y a pas longtemps, je veux juste…

Elle s'interrompit alors que ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Son ordinateur venait de lui ressortir tous les dossiers sur lesquels elle avait travaillés depuis deux ans et qui contenait le terme Berkeley à un moment où à un autre. Remarquant sa soudaine tension, Jane s'approcha pour observer l'écran lui aussi. Parmi les documents les plus récents, l'un d'eux lui sauta aux yeux. Alors que Van Pelt double-cliquait sur l'icône, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Le stress, le sentiment de trahison indéfinissable, mais aussi l'excitation d'avoir peut-être enfin établi un lien. Parcourant la biographie qui venait de s'afficher à l'écran, il murmura, sous le choc :

_Kristina a fait Berkeley.

* * *

**À suivre**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Super contente que ça vous plaise toujours et que vous appréciez mes efforts pour mener une intrigue cohérente, j'avoue que c'est un vrai combat pour moi lol c'est là que j'admire le boulot des scénaristes !**

**Chapitre 5**

_Ca ne veut peut-être rien dire.

Si elle prononçait le mot "coïncidence", il allait se mettre à hurler, soupçonna-t-elle au regard exaspéré qu'il posa sur elle. Elle s'abstint donc de continuer sur cette voie et attendit qu'il lui fasse part de ses impressions.

_Un doctorat en psychologie, remarqua-t-il.

Il n'était pas surpris. Avec un minimum de jugeote, un bon sens de l'observation, du culot, et un diplôme de psychologie obtenu dans une université prestigieuse, se faire passer pour une voyante était un jeu d'enfant. Prenant une décision en quelques secondes, il demanda :

_Peux-tu me trouver les adresses des professeurs qu'elle aurait pu avoir ?

Elle hésita.

_C'est possible, oui. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Le lien n'est pas assez solide. On n'a rien. Des milliers d'étudiants sortent de cette université chaque année, le fait que Kristina en fasse partie ou qu'il y ait un cursus qui parle d'un poème ne prouve rien.

_Et c'est pour ça que je ne mêlerai pas le CBI à cette histoire tant que je n'aurai pas posé quelques questions.

_Jane…

_On ne peut pas imposer à des agents de perdre leur temps pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Le CBI a autre chose à faire et je le comprends. Mais je ne laisserai pas passer ça.

La sentant commencer à vaciller, il décida d'avoir recours à l'argument qui ferait pencher la balance de son côté :

_Pense aux prochaines victimes, Van Pelt. Imagine, s'il tue encore et que nous découvrons dans deux mois ou dix ans qu'il y avait bien un lien avec Berkeley et Kristina. Le supporteras-tu ?

Elle poussa un soupir résigné et entreprit de chercher les noms de tous les professeurs qui avaient appartenu au département psychologie de Berkeley au cours des années où Kristina y était. En lui transférant la liste par e-mail pour qu'il l'ait lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, elle lâcha :

_Pour information, je suis consciente que tu viens de me manipuler.

_Bien, tu fais des progrès, la félicita-t-il dans un sourire avant de quitter son appartement.

* * *

Il vérifia l'adresse sur la feuille qu'il avait imprimée, s'arma de l'album universitaire qui n'avait pas été trop difficile à dérober chez Kristina, puis il descendit de voiture, le regard fixé sur la jolie maison de briques devant laquelle il s'était garé. Trop concentré, il manqua presque le bruit d'une seconde voiture, mais à cette heure et dans ce voisinage, un moteur équivalait à un coup de canon. Il s'apprêtait à ignorer le son quand il remarqua qu'il changeait en s'approchant de lui, comme si le conducteur était en train de ralentir. Alors il se retourna et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Inutile de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue ou d'essayer de passer inaperçu, bien sûr. La rue était déserte, ils ne pouvaient pas se manquer. Alors il attendit qu'elle se gare devant sa DS et qu'elle le rejoigne d'un pas assuré.

_Vous pensiez vraiment faire ça tout seul ?

Sa question suggérait qu'elle avait l'intention de l'accompagner, pas de l'en empêcher. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il remarqua que la portière passager s'ouvrait à son tour et il vit descendre Cho, son arme à la main. Bien, il avait suivi ses instructions. Pas qu'il en ait douté.

_C'est bon, Cho, il n'y a pas de risque, tu peux nous attendre dans la voiture, ordonna Lisbon, de toute évidence lassée d'avoir un garde du corps.

Jane remarqua avec un certain amusement que bien que Lisbon soit sa supérieure hiérarchique, Cho ne fit pas un mouvement pour obéir tant que lui-même ne lui eut pas confirmé que c'était bon. Mais à son hochement de tête, l'agent accepta de se réinstaller dans le véhicule. Elle n'avait pas tort, si le tueur devait s'en prendre à elle, il ne le ferait pas ici. Et puis elle portait un gilet pare-balles, nota-t-il avec satisfaction. Malgré sa préférence pour l'arme blanche, John Le Rouge avait prouvé sa capacité à se servir d'un revolver et il était rassuré qu'elle prenne cette précaution, juste au cas où.

_Van Pelt a donc craché le morceau ?

_Vous ne vous en doutiez pas ?

_J'espérais qu'elle garderait le secret.

_Il faut croire que votre technique pour la faire culpabiliser n'a pas fonctionné.

_Ou qu'elle a un peu trop fonctionné. Me laisser y aller seul était plus risqué que de vous avertir, aussi bien pour moi que pour les prochaines cibles de John Le Rouge. Est-ce qu'elle vous a tout expliqué ?

_A une exception près. D'où tenez-vous ces poèmes et comment savez-vous qu'ils ont un lien avec lui ?

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

_Je vous le dirai peut-être un jour.

Agacée, elle secoua la tête, mais n'insista pas. Lui prenant la feuille des mains, elle vérifia à son tour qu'ils étaient à la bonne adresse.

_Monsieur Jack Mohany est donc le premier sur la liste ? Allons-y.

* * *

_Si celui-ci ne donne rien, je laisse tomber.

Il ne répondit pas. Il comprenait sa frustration, mais il s'agissait d'une menace en l'air. Elle n'avait pas accédé au poste qu'elle occupait actuellement parce qu'elle abandonnait après quelques interrogatoires infructueux, il savait qu'à présent qu'elle avait décidé de l'aider, elle irait jusqu'au bout de la liste.

Toutefois, son épuisement était réel et compréhensible. Dans la matinée, ils s'étaient attaqués aux personnes qui ne vivaient pas trop loin, mais depuis midi, il n'avait pu voir que deux anciens professeurs de Berkeley, parce qu'ils vivaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. La route et les « désolé, je ne me souviens pas d'elle » la mettaient de mauvaise humeur. En huit ans d'études universitaires, Kristina avait eu affaire à un nombre impressionnant de professeurs. Un dans chaque spécialité psychologique, qui changeait presque tous les ans, voire tous les semestres… jusque là, ils avaient vu une dizaine de personnes. Certains avaient vaguement cru reconnaître le visage sur la photo extraite de l'album que Jane leur avait montré, deux s'étaient même souvenus de son nom, mais aucun n'avait été capable de leur dire qui était Kristina à l'époque ou qui elle fréquentait. Une bonne élève qui n'étalait pas sa vie personnelle devant n'importe qui.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années leur sourit depuis le perron.

_Monsieur Jane, agent Lisbon, j'attendais votre visite.

Ils échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent, intrigués.

_Monsieur Kender ?

_Entrez, je vous en prie.

Ils obéirent. Faisant galamment signe à Lisbon de le précéder, Jane repéra qu'elle défaisait avec discrétion le petit bouton pression de son holster pour être prête en cas de problème. Il secoua la tête devant son attitude méfiante. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner comment Kender avait su qu'ils allaient lui rendre visite, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était hostile.

_L'un de vos collègues vous aurait-il prévenu ?

_En effet. Vous avez déclenché quelques coups de fil. Ces vieux grincheux n'aiment pas qu'on vienne leur poser des questions sur des événements qui datent de vingt ans.

Le consultant eut un sourire, appréciant instantanément leur interlocuteur alors que Lisbon restait soupçonneuse. Les autres professeurs qu'ils avaient vus jusque là étaient tous à la retraite et il devait avouer que le titre de vieux grincheux collait bien aux personnages.

_Vous devez savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici.

_Kristina Frye.

_La connaissiez-vous bien ?

_Nous avons eu une aventure.

Même Jane en resta muet quelques secondes. Celle-ci, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa supérieure, il lui signala en silence de prendre les commandes. Il souhaitait observer pendant qu'elle mènerait la conversation. Comme à son habitude, il interviendrait pour les déstabiliser ou pour demander un détail apparemment sans importance.

_Vous étiez pourtant son professeur.

Kender haussa les épaules.

_J'avais 32 ans quand elle est arrivée dans ma classe, elle en avait 24. Notre liaison n'avait rien de très moral, mais ce n'était pas un crime non plus.

_Le règlement de l'université…

_Est aussi ridicule que celui du CBI, la coupa Kender, ce qui arracha un sourire à Jane.

_Monsieur Kender, vous êtes marié… reprit Lisbon en désignant son annulaire gauche.

_C'est exact. Je ne l'étais pas à l'époque, si c'était votre prochaine question.

_Lisbon, intervint Jane, je pense que nous devrions en revenir au sujet principal. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Kristina ?

_Elle était une étudiante brillante, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà. Elle était très versée dans le spirituel, je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle en a ensuite fait une carrière.

_En effet.

_C'était une jeune femme pleine de vie, mais aussi un peu… Décalée.

Jane haussa les sourcils alors que Lisbon le consultait du regard. Elle finit par répéter :

_Décalée ?

_Je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Un jour elle semblait enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller passer un week-end à la campagne, le lendemain elle décommandait en m'expliquant qu'elle avait toujours détesté la verdure. Elle était inconstante, joyeuse le matin, déprimée le soir. Rien de vraiment alarmant, mais…

_Assez pour causer votre séparation, devina Jane.

_En quelque sorte. C'est elle qui a rompu.

Pas vraiment convaincue que ces informations allaient les mener quelque part, mais souhaitant être aussi consciencieuse que possible, Lisbon demanda :

_Pour quelle raison ?

_Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Un étudiant un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Je me souviens de ce détail parce qu'elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle préférait les hommes plus âgés, j'en étais la preuve.

Soudain pris d'un doute, Jane intervint de nouveau :

_Vous rappelez-vous quoi que ce soit sur cet étudiant ? L'avez-vous rencontré ?

_Jamais, je suis désolé. Mais il était en lettres, ça, je peux vous l'affirmer.

Lisbon posa doucement une main sur l'avant-bras de Jane en le sentant se tendre en anticipation. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le professeur et remarqua d'une voix ferme :

_Ces événements datent d'il y a presque vingt ans et ce détail sera peut-être capital. Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous dites ?

Il sembla surpris par le brusque changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce, mais il répondit sans une hésitation :

_A 100 %. Je suis resté le professeur de Kristina pendant deux ans et j'ai dû la réprimander en cours à plusieurs reprises parce qu'elle donnait les mauvaises réponses à des questions faciles. Comme elle avait toujours été douée jusque là, j'ai fini par m'inquiéter. Un jour, j'ai insisté pour voir les notes qu'elle avait prises au cours précédant. Il n'y avait aucun rapport avec ce que j'avais dit. Quand je lui ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait, elle m'a répondu que son petit ami lui avait fait découvrir la poésie anglaise et qu'elle trouvait ça plus intéressant que la psychologie.

Plus crispé que jamais, Jane demanda sans laisser à Lisbon le temps d'intervenir :

_Vous rappelez-vous quoi que ce soit sur ces poèmes ?

_Non, pas vraiment… En fait, si. L'un d'eux m'a paru bizarre. Pas dans ce qu'il racontait, mais parce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir sa place au milieu des autres. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une fable d'un auteur français et comme elle m'avait dit que c'était de la poésie anglaise…

_D'un auteur français ? coupa Lisbon.

_Oui, ce poète qui écrivait des fables avec des animaux.

_Lafontaine.

_C'est ça, oui.

_Pourquoi avez-vous pensé qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses œuvres ?

_Parce qu'il y était question d'un agneau.

* * *

_Jane, calmez-vous !

Il s'arrêta net et attendit qu'elle le rattrape pour lui faire face. Incrédule, il ne chercha pas à dissimuler l'impatience dans sa voix :

_Que je me calme ? Lisbon, c'est notre première piste sérieuse.

_Ce n'est peut-être même pas une piste.

Il reprit sa marche sans répondre et elle eut une grimace en lui emboîtant le pas pour rejoindre la voiture. Elle avait su avant même de prononcer les mots qu'ils allaient le mettre hors de lui, mais c'était à elle de le ramener sur terre quand il risquait de devenir imprudent. L'idée devait faire son chemin dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la possibilité qu'ils soient une fois de plus en train de se faire manipuler par John Le Rouge. Tout s'enchaînait trop bien, les poèmes, Berkeley, Kristina, ce témoin étrangement coopératif… Elle avait appris à se méfier des pistes trop évidentes. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de tenter de le raisonner, elle vit Cho s'extraire de la voiture, ayant sans doute deviné à l'attitude de Jane qu'ils avaient mis la main sur quelque chose.

_Un indice ?

_Oui.

_Peut-être.

Les réponses avaient fusé en même temps et Cho les regarda tour à tour, surpris par le regard meurtrier que Lisbon levait sur Jane. Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, se reprit, et lâcha finalement :

_Montez dans la voiture. Cho, je te ramène chez toi.

Aux protestations qu'elle sentait venir de la part de Jane, elle leva une main avant de s'installer au volant. Elle attendit que l'agent prenne sa place à l'arrière et que le consultant monte en voiture pour expliquer d'un ton sans appel :

_Cho n'est pas en service aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas à le monopoliser pour ma protection personnelle alors qu'on n'est même pas sûr que je risque quelque chose. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et que ses réflexes commencent à en souffrir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contrer ces arguments, Jane changea d'avis et jeta un coup d'œil à Cho dans le rétroviseur en remarquant avec un demi-sourire :

_Pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, hein ?

Il reçut une tape sur le bras pour sa peine et nota que Lisbon retenait un sourire, soulagée qu'il n'ait pas l'air de contester sa décision et qu'il semble soudain plus apaisé.

_Il a passé la nuit dans mon salon à surveiller la porte d'entrée. Oubliez votre esprit tordu.

Son sourire s'élargit, mais il se refit rapidement sérieux :

_Ecoutez, c'est bien parce qu'on n'a aucune preuve que vous avez besoin de Cho. Vous ne pouvez pas faire appel à une protection officielle et il est le meilleur. Laissez-le dormir quelques heures, puis il reprendra ses fonctions.

Exaspérée, elle prit un virage un peu trop serré et redressa la voiture avec un soupir agacé.

_Jane, je…

_Dites, quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer ma garde, vous pourrez peut-être me dire ce que vous avez trouvé ?

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Ca a manqué de reviews ce dernier chapitre :( j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis pour savoir si je dois continuer… Un peu plus de Jisbon dans cette partie, j'espère réussir à respecter les personnages au maximum !**

**Chapitre 6**

_Promettez-moi de laisser le CBI prendre le relais.

Poussant un soupir, il s'appuya contre la portière de sa DS et croisa les bras. Après avoir ramené Cho chez lui, Lisbon l'avait déposé là où il avait laissé sa voiture lorsqu'elle avait décidé de l'accompagner dans sa tournée des profs. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire grand-chose aujourd'hui et il en était conscient. Il savait aussi qu'avec les moyens du Bureau, ils multiplieraient leurs chances de trouver qui était ce fameux petit-ami de Kristina qu'il soupçonnait d'être devenu John Le Rouge. Mais cela signifiait que l'enquête risquait de lui échapper en partie. S'il lui fallait mettre sa vengeance et son ego de côté, il espérait que cela vaudrait le coup. De toute façon, il possédait la garantie qu'on ne le laisserait pas complètement sur la touche : en faisant assassiner Bosco, le tueur avait bien signifié qu'il tenait à ce que le consultant fasse partie des investigations, et personne ne voulait mettre en colère John Le Rouge.

_Jane ? Vous m'entendez ?

_J'entends, oui. Je n'écoute pas.

Lisbon laissa échapper un grognement. Patrick Jane était difficile à gérer les trois quarts du temps, mais quand il s'agissait de John Le Rouge, il devenait carrément incontrôlable. Elle pensait comprendre au moins en partie ce qui le poussait à ce point, mais elle avait du mal à agir en conséquence. Elle hésitait à le laisser rentrer chez lui, il risquait de faire quelque chose de stupide qui mènerait soit à une situation dangereuse, soit à un vice de forme, soit à un procès… Enfin à tout ce à quoi il l'avait habituée. Malgré ses efforts pour rester rationnelle histoire de compenser l'impulsivité de Jane, elle savait que les renseignements qu'ils avaient récoltés aujourd'hui étaient précieux et elle aurait elle aussi voulu faire avancer les choses plus vite. Ne serait-ce que pour laisser cette histoire derrière eux une bonne fois pour toute. Mais dans la pratique, ce n'était pas faisable. Elle allait rassembler une cellule de crise dès le lendemain et ils s'attacheraient à la recherche de ce fameux petit-ami et du corps de Kristina, mais pour ce soir, il était trop tard. Ils ne parviendraient plus à joindre qui que ce soit. De toute façon, elle doutait que John Le Rouge tue encore après si peu de temps, ils n'étaient donc pas à quelques heures près. Réalisant qu'il lui manquait encore des informations, elle demanda :

_Comment avez-vous fait le lien avec ces poèmes ?

Il détourna les yeux quelques secondes, sentant son regard impatient sur lui. Il aurait voulu mentir, d'autant qu'elle allait lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché cette information sur le coup, mais il était possible que cet élément soit capital.

_Il m'en a récité une partie.

_Quoi ? Q… John Le Rouge ? réalisa-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Il acquiesça en silence.

_Et vous n'avez pas cru bon de le mentionner plus tôt ?

Un haussement d'épaules. Elle secoua la tête, furieuse mais incapable d'exprimer sa colère. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir depuis qu'il avait intégré son équipe, elle avait toujours été capable d'interagir avec lui, de lui tenir tête au moins un minimum, de le détourner de ses idées les plus dingues… Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus. C'était comme si l'homme relativement ouvert et agréable auquel elle s'était habituée avait totalement disparu, comme s'il n'était plus lui-même. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours su qu'une bonne partie de son attitude était feinte, qu'au fond, il restait un homme brisé que rien ne pourrait jamais vraiment réparer. Mais elle avait espéré qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans le rôle. Décidant qu'elle avait besoin d'une réaction sincère, peut-être aussi de le déstabiliser pour ne pas être la seule à avoir le sentiment de perdre le contrôle, elle reprit la parole, la question sortant de nulle part :

_Qui est Charles Julliam ?

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle avait réussi à le surprendre, comprit-elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Il y avait apparemment certains détails qui pouvaient encore lui échapper, comme le fait qu'il avait utilisé sa carte de crédit dans une librairie tenue par ce Monsieur Julliam et qu'en comprenant qu'il tentait de faire cavalier seul, elle avait demandé des recherches sur ses dépenses récentes. Il se reprit vite.

_Une connaissance.

Elle perçut plus que cela dans son regard, comprit qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Après tout, elle était enquêtrice, et elle avait appris quelques trucs à force de le fréquenter. Alors elle prit une décision. Qu'elle regretterait peut-être, pour laquelle il allait la détester, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter une telle situation, pas quand le danger était si présent, pas quand elle savait tout ce qu'il risquait de faire si elle n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. Il allait devoir s'ouvrir, ou partir.

_Ecoutez-moi bien, Jane. Vous allez me dire toute la vérité. Pas seulement aujourd'hui. Je veux que vous soyez ouvert avec moi, que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez, que vous ne me cachiez plus rien.

Un sourire ironique étira sa bouche alors qu'il esquivait :

_Vous n'êtes pas très douée pour l'hypnose.

_Je ne plaisante pas. Soit vous jouez dans mon camp, soit je vous mets sur la touche.

Il ne réagit pas physiquement, mais elle sut à son regard soudain plus grave qu'il avait compris le sérieux de la menace. Sa voix était basse quand il répondit :

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Il me veut sur le coup. Vous mettrez des vies en danger si vous me retirez ce dossier.

_Je me fiche de ce qu'il veut. Je vous ai demandé d'être honnête, alors je vais l'être avec vous : vous n'êtes pas fiable. Vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment été, mais aujourd'hui, vous représentez un vrai risque. Je suis prête à provoquer la fureur de John Le Rouge s'il le faut, parce qu'à ce stade, je suis à peu près persuadée que vous êtes plus dangereux que lui, pour vous et pour les autres.

_Lisbon, je…

Sentant qu'elle commençait à l'atteindre, elle le coupa pour reposer sa question d'une voix plus ferme que jamais :

_Qui est Charles Julliam ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé qu'il l'était à détailler son visage et son attitude pour tenter d'y trouver une faille. Mais rien ne vint. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Elle serait capable de le faire arrêter, elle passerait par-dessus la tête d'Hightower s'il le fallait, ferait jouer ses relations, s'adresserait aux pontes du CBI qui n'avaient jamais approuvé sa participation à l'enquête et les convaincrait de jouer de leur influence pour l'écarter. Il était conscient de ce qu'il lui devait : c'était grâce à son soutien qu'il était toujours consultant à l'heure actuelle malgré ses infractions aux règles… Si elle le lâchait, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que son poste ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Et sans ce poste, plus de pistes sur John Le Rouge. Il retint un juron. La force de caractère de Lisbon était l'une de ses particularités qu'il admirait le plus, mais ce soir, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit plus malléable. Finalement, il lâcha sans être sûr que les mots venaient vraiment de lui :

_Charles était un ami de ma femme.

Il vit ses épaules s'affaisser de façon infime sous l'effet du soulagement quand elle comprit qu'il cédait. Malgré la conviction dont elle avait fait preuve, elle n'avait pas été sûre que sa menace aurait l'effet escompté. Il aurait aussi bien pu se braquer et partir. Mais elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Soudain plus détendue, elle s'adossa à son tour à la DS. Alors il expliqua sans qu'elle ait à le relancer :

_Il avait été son professeur quand elle était à l'université, et ils avaient gardé de bons contacts. Il… Saviez-vous qu'Isabelle voulait que je laisse tout tomber ?

Elle acquiesça lentement, notant au passage que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer le nom de son épouse disparue. C'était dans le dossier, dans l'une de ses dépositions : Isabelle Jane avait tenté de convaincre son mari d'arrêter le show-business, d'oublier l'argent et la célébrité pour exercer un métier un peu plus honnête et se consacrer davantage à sa famille. Encore un détail qui ajoutait au sentiment de culpabilité du consultant.

_Quelques mois avant sa mort, nous nous étions violemment disputés à ce sujet, au point qu'elle a quitté la maison en embarquant Mel.

Melissa. Leur fille. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de digérer l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge en l'entendant évoquer ces souvenirs, il reprit d'une voix neutre :

_Elles se sont réfugiées chez Charles pour la nuit. Elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et qu'il avait toujours été de bon conseil.

Il lâcha un rire amer avant de continuer.

_Il a été de très bon conseil. Il lui a rappelé que même si tout était faux, j'aidais les gens avec ces histoires de voyance. Il lui a dit à quel point je l'aimais. En bref, il l'a convaincue de me laisser une autre chance.

_Et vous pensez que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle vous aurait quitté ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce.

Il haussa les épaules, la façade reprenant sa place petit à petit.

_C'est possible.

Elle et sa fille auraient donc été en vie aujourd'hui. Elle savait que de nombreuses personnes auraient détesté le professeur pour ça, mais elle sentait confusément que cette culpabilité partagée rapprochait au contraire Jane et Julliam. Un point commun. Quelque chose pour quoi ils pouvaient s'auto-haïr ensemble, avoir chacun quelqu'un qui comprenait ce que l'autre ressentait.

_Jane, je…

_Ecoutez, j'ai été honnête avec vous, et si c'est ce qu'il vous faut pour me garder sur ce dossier, je continuerai. Mais épargnez-moi votre pitié.

Le revoilà, songea-t-elle amèrement en voyant le masque se remettre en place pour de bon. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir, aussi acquiesça-t-elle en silence. Mais alors qu'elle se détachait de la voiture pour aller rejoindre la sienne, il la retint par le bras.

_Attendez. Vous devez m'accompagner chez moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je dois passer prendre une douche et des vêtements avant de venir chez vous.

_Excusez-moi ?

Et voilà que le sourire charmeur et espiègle refaisait son apparition. Elle aurait voulu avoir elle aussi un interrupteur pour passer d'une humeur à l'autre aussi aisément.

_Vous avez renvoyé Cho, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester seule. La menace est bien réelle, croyez-moi. Je n'ai rien d'un garde du corps, mais si John Le Rouge tente quoi que ce soit, je pourrai au moins le ralentir.

* * *

_Je veux juste rappeler pour mémoire que je suis contre.

Il ne répondit pas. D'un bond, il atterrit sur le canapé, allongé, et il tendit le bras. Au lieu de lui donner la couverture qu'elle lui avait descendue, elle la lui balança au visage, lui arrachant un immense sourire. Il n'y avait rien qui l'amusait plus que de la mettre hors d'elle.

_N'oubliez pas de barricader la fenêtre de votre chambre.

_Oui, chef, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix moins sarcastique qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Si John Le Rouge avait effectivement l'intention de s'attaquer à elle, elle devait admettre que la présence de Jane ou de qui que ce soit chez elle la dérangeait moins qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Son côté femme forte et indépendante se rebellait face à cette réaction, mais tant qu'elle parvenait à la dissimuler, c'était le principal.

_Bonne nuit, Lisbon ! lança-t-il à sa suite alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers sans plus lui adresser la parole.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure et demie à observer la peinture du plafond dans le noir, il se lassa. Laissant échapper un soupir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le premier placard qu'il ouvrit contenait bien la théière. Après l'avoir remplie d'eau, il la posa sur la plaque électrique, secoua la tête d'une manière désapprobatrice en remarquant que la cuisinière était comme neuve. Lisbon ne passait pas beaucoup de temps chez elle, et le peu qu'elle y passait, elle ne restait visiblement pas devant les fourneaux. Attendant que l'eau atteigne la bonne température, il laissa son regard se perdre dehors à travers les stores entrouverts. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer, la faible lueur d'un réverbère à proximité de l'immeuble lui suffisait. Il trouvait l'obscurité étrangement calmante, comme si, aussi incapable qu'il le soit de laisser son esprit se reposer, son corps puisait une certaine force dans la douceur de la nuit.

Elle était pieds nus et silencieuse, mais le simple déplacement de l'air derrière lui l'informa de sa présence dans la pièce. Sans se retourner, il demanda dans un murmure, comme craignant de briser l'atmosphère apaisante :

_Vous en voulez ?

_Non.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous descendue ?

Il put presque entendre son haussement d'épaules.

_Je vous ai entendu. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la question.

Il eut un léger sourire et se retourna enfin.

_J'apprécie l'attention. De la soie, Lisbon ? Une femme d'action telle que vous ?

Ne comprenant d'abord pas de quoi il parlait, elle suivit son regard, s'aperçut qu'il détaillait le large pantalon et le débardeur noirs qu'elle portait pour dormir. Elle sentit le rosissement lui monter aux joues, mais elle répliqua sans perdre une seconde :

_Et vous, vous ne quittez jamais ce costume ?

_Jamais en service.

Elle répondit à son sourire, se demandant brièvement pourquoi elle n'était pas plus mal à l'aise que cela. Laisser Patrick Jane partager son intimité ainsi aurait dû la déstabiliser, voire la mettre hors d'elle, pourtant elle trouvait un certain naturel à la situation. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient déjà trop vécu ensemble pour qu'elle se formalise de détails. S'approchant, elle osa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la journée :

_Depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas dormi ?

_J'ai réussi à somnoler quelques heures la nuit dernière.

Elle hocha pensivement la tête. Elle avait connu de mauvaises périodes, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu les traverser aussi seule qu'il devait l'être. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se ravisa, garda le silence. Il l'observait sans un mot et elle était persuadée qu'il avait deviné de quoi elle voulait lui parler, il aurait pu l'aider un peu. Mais il avait fait sa part de travail dans cette histoire, la balle était dans son camp. Alors elle rassembla son courage pour commencer :

_Jane, ce que vous m'avez dit au bureau…

_N'en faîtes pas toute une histoire.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, à la fois incrédule et sincèrement amusée. C'était bien lui, de lâcher des bombes pareilles et de s'attendre à ce qu'on enterre ensuite le sujet.

_Cela risque de nuire à notre relation professionnelle.

_Il n'y a aucune raison.

_Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_Vraiment.

_Vous êtes capable de vous détacher, de faire en sorte que cela n'affecte pas votre travail ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_C'est ce que je fais depuis des mois. Avec un certain talent, si je peux me permettre.

Déstabilisée, elle chercha une réponse appropriée. Quand elle n'en trouva pas, il s'approcha à son tour, faisant un pas dans sa direction et s'arrêtant un peu trop près pour son confort.

_Ecoutez, Lisbon, vous y accordez trop d'importance. Nous n'aborderons plus jamais ce sujet parce que cela ne serait pas professionnel et qu'il vous met mal à l'aise. Laissez-moi juste mettre les choses au point. Je tiens à vous, c'est vrai. Et comme vous êtes une très mauvaise menteuse, vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi. Mais nous savons tous les deux que je suis irrécupérable. Dans l'état où je suis, je ne peux pas envisager une relation. Ca serait inapproprié, voire malsain.

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir autant d'émotions contradictoires en si peu de temps. Son petit discours avait commencé par déclencher une dose de stress assez impressionnante à laquelle avait succédé un certain attendrissement. Puis l'agacement face à son arrogance qui n'en était pas vraiment : après tout, il avait raison, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher qu'il l'attirait d'une façon étrange. Enfin la déception. Elle savait depuis toujours qu'il était inaccessible, que quiconque s'attacherait de cette façon à Patrick Jane devrait s'engager dans une lutte perdue d'avance contre un fantôme idéalisé. Preuve en était de l'anneau d'or qu'elle percevait avec une clarté déconcertante à sa main gauche. Mais l'entendre dans sa bouche était étonnamment désagréable.

Remarquant son malaise, il ajouta :

_Je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire désabusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

_Non. J'ai juste… J'aurais voulu que tout ça reste enfoui.

_Mettez ça sur le dos de John Le Rouge. S'il n'était pas intervenu…

_Vous pensez vraiment que je suis sa prochaine victime.

A mi chemin entre l'affirmation et la question, son interruption le surprit. Il pensait ce détail réglé.

_Sans aucun doute.

_Alors nous devrions peut-être nous servir de cette information.

_Un piège ? comprit-il aussitôt.

Elle acquiesça très lentement, et il vit une lueur s'allumer au fond de son regard. La lueur du chasseur qui se demande si sa proie est aussi intelligente qu'il l'avait cru et se pense soudain capable de la rattraper. Pesant un instant le pour et le contre, il formula les premières objections qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

_Vous seriez en danger. Et il risque de ne pas mordre à l'hameçon, d'autant que c'est lui qui nous a donné cet indice. Il contrôle la situation.

Elle balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main, à présent concentrée sur sa proposition et oubliant presque de quoi ils avaient parlé quelques minutes plus tôt.

_On peut s'y prendre d'une façon subtile. Je me demande… J'ai une idée.

Il fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, les plans tordus, c'était lui qui les proposait. Il ne savait trop s'il devait être ravi ou effrayé qu'elle s'y mette.

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Wouhou, y'a encore des lecteurs en fait ! :D contente que ça vous plaise toujours… Encore pas mal de Jisbon dans ce chapitre, puis la suite devrait un peu plus se concentrer sur l'intrigue.**

**Chapitre 7**

_Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu… Risqué ? s'inquiéta Van Pelt.

_Si, bien sûr.

Rigsby prit les devants sur la jeune rousse pour rappeler :

_Patron, John Le Rouge a réussi à faire descendre des agents dans le QG du CBI. Le provoquer de cette façon, c'est du suicide.

_Sauf que la dernière fois, nous ne savions pas qu'il allait frapper.

Alors qu'il avait gardé le silence jusque là, Cho interpela Jane :

_Tu vas la laisser faire ça ?

_Tu crois qu'elle me laisse le choix ?

Les trois agents échangèrent des regards sceptiques. Si le consultant avait voulu empêcher leur supérieure de tenter le coup, il y serait certainement parvenu. Et s'il avait essayé et échoué, il n'aurait pas été d'aussi bonne humeur. Il confirma leurs soupçons en ajoutant :

_Et puis je pense que l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. C'est même notre meilleure chance.

Il sentait Rigsby et Van Pelt confus, et c'était logique. Le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point mettrait Lisbon en danger, ce qui le rendait inacceptable aux yeux des deux agents. Ce qu'ils ignoraient puisqu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas partager cette information avec eux pour le moment, c'était qu'elle était déjà en danger de toute façon. Quitte à risquer sa vie, elle préférait prendre les choses en main et il était obligé d'approuver. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sous surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à se demander si et quand le tueur allait frapper. Autant provoquer l'attaque pour qu'elle ait lieu sur son terrain, quand elle serait préparée. Question de contrôle.

_Très bien… Alors comment on fait ça ? se résigna Rigsby.

_Le plus important, c'est qu'il ne se doute pas que c'est un piège. On ne peut donc rien faire de trop évident. Pour l'instant, pas de conférence de presse ou de communiqué. Il faut que l'info ait l'air d'avoir été diffusée par erreur.

_Très bien… Alors comment on fait ça ? répéta Cho, arrachant un sourire aux autres.

Lisbon prit le relais.

_J'ai un bon contact dans une feuille de choux locale. Je lui divulgue par inadvertance l'info top secrète, et on peut être sûrs qu'elle fait les gros titres dès le lendemain.

_Et ensuite ?

_Ensuite, on confirme et on attend. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour réagir.

Jane ne répondit pas aux regards interrogateurs qui se fixèrent sur lui à cette remarque. L'imminence du danger était une certitude pour lui. Il restait une information qu'il avait gardée pour lui, une information que quiconque ayant lu son dossier aurait dû détecter. Mais il savait que ce détail n'était pas ce qui marquait le plus quand on parcourait ces documents et il était logique que Lisbon n'ait pas fait le lien. Peut-être n'avait-elle même jamais connu la date précise.

_Vous savez comment vous allez procéder ? demanda Cho.

Lison acquiesça et fit signe au consultant de répondre.

_Il y a un café près des bureaux du journal. Il y a de grandes chances pour que le gratte-papier aille y chercher sa dose demain matin. Lisbon et moi nous posterons là-bas. On a prévu une petite mise en scène histoire de rendre son épanchement crédible.

_De quel genre ?

Jane sourit en silence. Le lendemain matin allait être amusant.

* * *

_Vous comptez rester avec moi ce soir encore, c'est ça ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Lisbon poussa un soupir en éteignant son ordinateur. Ils étaient presque seuls dans les locaux du CBI et Jane était allongé sur le canapé dans son bureau. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'il avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, alors qu'elle finissait de régler la paperasse d'une autre affaire, mais le connaissant, il était aussi possible qu'il soit simplement resté immobile pendant des heures à l'observer sans même avoir à ouvrir les yeux.

_Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire de vos week-ends ?

_Et vous ?

Touchée. Et puis après tout, il passait la plupart de ses nuits au CBI de toute façon, débarquer chez elle ne changeait sûrement pas grand-chose pour lui. Elle savait que rentrer chez lui était douloureux, que ce qu'il voyait entre ces murs, ce n'était pas un foyer, mais un tombeau. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il ne se soit jamais débarrassé de cet endroit. Il aurait pu emménager dans un appartement moins morbide et moins envahi par les souvenirs. Peut-être une forme d'autopunition. Elle se leva et remarqua qu'il l'imitait aussitôt. Il attendait le signal du départ pour la suivre.

_Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé si vous serez vraiment capable de le tuer ?

Elle le vit se figer à ses paroles sorties de nulle part. Après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, il répondit d'une voix aussi plaisante que d'ordinaire :

_Je n'ai pas eu à me poser la question.

_Prendre une vie n'est pas aussi facile que vous aimeriez le croire.

_J'ai déjà tué un homme, Lisbon. Ou l'avez-vous oublié ?

Découragée, elle secoua la tête. Elle s'était douté qu'il ramènerait cette histoire sur le tapis. Un an plus tôt, il avait fait un sacrifice. Pour elle. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait réfléchi sur le coup, et c'était presque rassurant, la preuve que son réflexe instinctif avait été de protéger une collègue au lieu de laisser la vie sauve à un homme qui pourrait le mener à John Le Rouge. S'il n'avait pas tiré sur cet informateur potentiel, personne n'aurait pu le lui reprocher : il n'était pas un agent, ne possédait aucun entraînement approprié, et tout le monde aurait accepté de croire qu'il n'avait simplement pas réagi assez vite. Mais il avait tiré. Avait tué pour la sauver, avait perdu une piste précieuse, l'avait peut-être regretté. Elle commençait à se fier assez à lui pour être sûre qu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui demander quoi que ce soit en retour, que sa réaction n'avait pas été calculée. Et c'était là qu'elle voulait en venir.

_Nous parlons d'un meurtre de sang froid, pas de légitime défense.

_Nous n'allons pas tarder à savoir si je suis capable de ce genre de chose. Je crains de vous décevoir.

Elle sourit tristement en le voyant renfiler sa veste d'un geste décontracté. Elle avait été transparente, une fois de plus. Il savait qu'elle continuait à espérer envers et contre tout qu'il renoncerait.

_Croyez-vous que j'hésiterai à vous arrêter ?

_Non. En revanche, vous, vous doutez.

Elle aurait pourtant dû être habituée à ce qu'il la lise aussi facilement, mais il parvenait encore à la surprendre. Il avait raison. Depuis quelques mois, son attitude envers lui, envers John Le Rouge, et envers la loi s'était peu à peu modifiée. Elle restait persuadée que ce qu'il voulait faire était mal et elle aimait à croire qu'elle l'en empêcherait par tous les moyens ou, le cas échéant, qu'elle ferait son devoir s'il venait à se transformer en assassin. Mais quelque part dans un recoin de son cerveau, l'étincelle du doute brillait. Décidant qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner à mentir, elle admit doucement :

_C'est vrai.

Il exprima une pointe d'étonnement devant l'aveu. Sembla hésiter. Finit par répondre :

_Vous savez que je ne vous demande rien.

_Je sais, oui.

_J'assumerai la responsabilité de mes actes.

_Je sais.

_Bien.

De nouveau, le silence alors qu'ils s'observaient mutuellement dans ces locaux bien trop calmes. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était trop près d'elle et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé. C'était elle qui s'était approchée. Peut-être, inconsciemment, pour essayer de l'atteindre. Elle tenta de reprendre la parole, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Pour une fois, il accepta de lui faciliter la tâche. Il désamorça la situation d'un sourire aimable et eut un geste galant pour lui signifier de passer la porte avant lui. Elle détourna le regard et le dépassa, presque déçue par la baisse de tension soudaine dans la pièce. Elle s'immobilisa à cette pensée. Presque déçue… Déçue. Elle sentait la présence de Jane dans son dos, trop proche. Elle sentait aussi sa confusion devant son brusque arrêt. Alors elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Posa une main sur son bras et commença :

_Jane…

Elle oublia ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et ne les lâchèrent plus. L'intensité de son regard, le charisme qu'il dégageait, l'aura de souffrance qui ne le quittait que rarement, la chaleur de son corps… Tout cela l'attirait comme un aimant, et elle n'était plus sûre d'avoir envie de lutter. Presque malgré elle, elle se sentit approcher encore, quelques centimètres à peine les séparant désormais.

_Lisbon…

Elle ignorait si elle devait lire de la désapprobation ou une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix devenue grave, et elle se rendit compte que là, en cet instant précis, dans ce bureau désert, en présence d'un homme qu'elle désirait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Alors elle franchit l'espace, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour rencontrer ses lèvres.

Il ne réagit pas au premier contact et elle s'écarta après quelques secondes à peine, refusant d'insister s'il ne comptait pas répondre à ses avances. Mais alors qu'elle se détournait, humiliée, il la retint et la força presque violemment à faire demi-tour. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il s'empara de sa bouche. Elle sentit une main glisser contre son cou pour se faufiler derrière sa nuque, l'incitant à approfondir le baiser. Un gémissement sourd lui échappa quand leurs langues se mêlèrent et elle s'accrocha à lui, ses mains se glissant sous la veste pour reposer contre ce maudit veston. Embarquée dans un tourbillon de sensations, elle tenta désespérément de l'approcher, ne parvint qu'à les déséquilibrer légèrement tous les deux. Elle dut faire un pas en arrière pour se rétablir et il l'accompagna sans jamais rompre leur étreinte. Sentant une surface plane dans son dos, elle comprit qu'elle avait atteint le mur vitré et en ressentit un soulagement certain. Elle avait à présent un support et elle pouvait se concentrer sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

Alors qu'elle se sentait prête à perdre le contrôle et qu'elle voulait bien plus, il garda le baiser étonnamment doux, d'une lenteur sensuelle qui lui fit tourner la tête. Elle sursauta presque quand ses doigts se posèrent sur sa taille et qu'elle en sentit la brûlure contre sa peau malgré le t-shirt. Ses mains quittèrent son torse pour se nouer autour de ses épaules, l'incitant à s'abandonner davantage. Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent, lui arrachant un grognement de protestation qui se mua en expression de plaisir quand elles trouvèrent son cou. Elle emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'assurant qu'il resterait bien en place. Un baiser juste au niveau du pouls envoya une décharge de désir dans tout son corps et elle le sentit se crisper contre elle en réponse à sa propre passion.

_Patrick.

Ce fut comme un choc électrique. Il redressa brusquement la tête sans s'écarter pour autant, et elle comprit avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Toute sensation positive la déserta d'un seul coup alors qu'il prononçait doucement :

_Teresa, je… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et ramena ses bras à ses côtés. Jane secoua la tête, incapable de croire qu'il s'était laissé aller à ce point et parvenant difficilement à se concentrer alors que sa peau semblait encore appeler sa bouche. Il résista à la tentation, effectua une légère pression de la main pour l'inciter à redresser la tête. Elle finit par se plier à sa volonté à regret et accepta de le regarder. La déception qu'il lut dans ses yeux faillit le faire céder, mais il n'eut pas le temps de changer d'avis. Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire pour accorder :

_Vous avez raison, Monsieur Jane.

Le minuscule rire qui lui échappa n'avait rien de joyeux. Il déglutit avec difficulté, ravalant les émotions qu'il avait du mal à contenir, et finit par s'écarter pour de bon. Alors il sourit à son tour, d'un sourire peu convaincant, et eut ce geste familier de la main pour lui signaler qu'il lui laissait le passage.

_Après vous, Agent Lisbon.

**A suivre…**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

_C'est lui ?

Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil au point qu'il lui désignait, juste derrière la baie vitrée du café dans lequel ils étaient installés. Elle acquiesça de façon presque imperceptible et Jane eut un sourire. Que le spectacle commence.

La petite clochette qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un nouveau client dans la boutique retentit. Aussitôt, le consultant lança comme s'il continuait une conversation sans jamais avoir été interrompu :

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

_Je n'ai pas le choix, Jane. Vous avez merdé sur ce coup, assumez !

Il retint un sourire en la voyant jouer si bien son rôle. Sa voix tremblait d'indignation et elle avait haussé le ton de façon assez naturelle pour que cela ne fasse pas trop joué… Mais assez insistante pour que le nouvel arrivant ne perde pas une miette de ses paroles. Il s'apprêtait à continuer leur mise en scène, mais le journaliste qu'ils étaient en train de piéger mordit à l'hameçon plus vite que prévu. Le consultant repéra son air intrigué une seconde avant qu'il ne s'approche de leur table.

_Teresa ?

Elle feignit la surprise à la perfection.

_Marc ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Mon café du matin m'appelle. Et toi ?

Jane les observa alors qu'ils prenaient des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Le doute qui l'avait gagné dès qu'elle avait dit avoir un contact dans la presse fut confirmé par leur attitude. La jeune femme repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un air gêné alors que son interlocuteur la dévorait du regard et souriait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Un contact, bien sûr. Un ex, traduisit-il intérieurement.

_Bon, et bien, content de t'avoir revue.

_Moi aussi.

Le journaliste s'éloigna sur un dernier coup d'œil pour aller faire la queue au comptoir. Sentant le regard insistant que Jane posait sur elle, Lisbon demanda d'une voix un peu trop agressive :

_Quoi ?

Le demi-sourire qui disait qu'il savait tout fit son apparition sur son visage et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son rôle.

_Ecoutez, vous avez enfreint toutes les règles et vous le savez. Vous avez mis mon équipe en danger. Vous devriez déjà être content de ne pas vous retrouver en tôle !

Il faisait très bien semblant de concentrer toute son attention sur elle alors qu'il guettait la réaction du journaliste, à quelques mètres devant eux. Le contact de Lisbon semblait détendu, mais alors qu'il leur tournait le dos, sa tête était légèrement orientée vers eux et Jane sut aussitôt qu'il était en train de les écouter, à leur insu, croyait-il.

_Très bien ! Virez-moi. Vous savez que vous le regretterez.

_Vous pourriez avoir la décence de vous excuser.

_Allez vous faire voir, Lisbon.

Il quitta la table puis le café d'un mouvement rageur. La jeune femme regarda sa silhouette qui s'éloignait à travers la vitre, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Marc la rejoigne à sa table, son café à la main.

_Un problème ? demanda-t-il en s'installant face à elle.

Elle haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il insisterait de lui-même et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de balancer davantage d'appât. Il finit par ajouter :

_C'était Patrick Jane, n'est-ce pas ?

Un hochement de tête. Elle lâcha d'une voix amère :

_Il est insupportable.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle feignit une hésitation. Alors il posa une main sur la sienne, geste sans doute destiné à la rassurer.

_En off, naturellement.

Une nouvelle grimace, puis elle céda.

_Jane a fait des conneries sur le dossier John Le Rouge. Je dois le virer. La décision sera effective dès demain.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour voir l'étincelle de la victoire s'allumer dans le regard de Marc. Un bon contact, oui, mais un journaliste avant tout. Elle dissimula son sourire en prenant une gorgée de café. Le poisson était ferré.

* * *

_« _**Affaire John Le Rouge : Patrick Jane licencié**__. L'agent Teresa Lisbon a démit de ses fonctions Patrick Jane, le consultant qui travaillait avec le CBI sur le dossier du tueur en série le plus sanglant de Californie_. »

Cho reposa le journal sur son bureau. Personne n'eut le temps de faire de commentaire, les téléphones se mettant à sonner presque instantanément. Les autres reporters avaient dû prendre connaissance de l'article et appelaient pour avoir davantage de renseignements. La tempête médiatique était déclenchée et elle ne se calmerait pas avant plusieurs jours. Tranquillement allongé sur son divan, Jane écouta les diverses réponses que ses collègues faisaient aux journalistes. Malgré de nombreuses divergences, il n'était pas rare que les forces de l'ordre et la presse entretiennent d'excellentes relations et des liens d'amitié se tissaient souvent entre les professionnels des deux camps. Aujourd'hui, tous les reporters à qui Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby, Lisbon et Hightower avaient eu affaire par le passé venaient réclamer des infos, jouant sur la carte de l'amitié ou du retour d'ascenseur.

Lisbon retint un sourire victorieux quand le rédacteur en chef de l'un des plus gros quotidiens du pays l'appela personnellement. Le fait que Jane ait autrefois été très médiatisé leur servait. Un nouveau scandale entourant son nom, en particulier dans ces conditions, ça allait faire vendre, ils étaient donc assurés de l'intérêt de la presse. John Le Rouge ne pourrait pas manquer l'info.

Sa conversation avec Pete Callaghan dura presque une heure, au cours de laquelle elle fit semblant de ne pas vouloir organiser de conférence de presse sur le sujet. Elle finit par céder alors qu'Hightower glissait la tête dans son bureau pour lui signaler qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elle raccrocha après avoir promis qu'elle parlerait dès le lendemain et que tous les médias seraient informés par mail du lieu et de l'heure du rendez-vous.

_Lisbon, dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Elle retint une grimace. Ils n'avaient pas mis leur supérieure au courant de leur plan, car personne ne savait à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance. Seuls les membres de l'équipe savaient que ce licenciement était bidon. Elle allait avoir droit à la plus belle remontée de bretelles de sa vie.

* * *

_Vous croyez qu'elle va lui passer un savon ?

Jane lâcha un léger rire à la question de Rigsby. Hightower allait démolir Lisbon dans ce bureau, ils le savaient tous, passer un savon ne décrivait pas l'étendue de ce qu'elle allait subir. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, ce plan était son idée et il lui faisait assez confiance pour savoir qu'elle encaisserait. D'autant que si tout cela fonctionnait, Hightower devrait très bientôt lui présenter ses plus plates excuses. Finalement, ce fut Cho qui répondit :

_Lisbon est une grande fille, ne t'en fais pas pour elle.

Pourtant, elle était livide quand elle revint dans la pièce, à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Si Jane était jusque là resté décontracté, il se leva d'un bond et fit un pas vers elle en voyant l'état dans lequel elle semblait être. Mais elle eut un discret signe de tête et il fit taire son premier instinct protecteur. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle alors qu'ils étaient censés être fâchés à mort, ils pouvaient être observés. Il laissa donc Van Pelt s'en occuper.

_Patron ? Ca va aller ?

Il vit Lisbon déglutir difficilement et lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de plaquer un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

_Ca va, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas encore virée.

Le soupir de soulagement fut collectif. Le renvoi de Lisbon aurait certes été déprimant pour l'équipe à n'importe quel moment, mais aujourd'hui, il fallait absolument qu'elle reste à son poste, la capture de John Le Rouge en dépendait. Cho réalisa le premier que le soulagement n'était peut-être pas de mise et répéta d'un ton interrogateur :

_Pas encore ?

Lisbon acquiesça.

_Nous avons un mois. Elle nous donne un mois pour le coincer. Si nous n'y parvenons pas, je serai démise de mes fonctions et Jane réintégré.

Le consultant fronça les sourcils. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas de souci à se faire, il savait que John Le Rouge frapperait à un moment précis et très bientôt, information qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de partager. Mais le fait qu'Hightower ait recours à de telles menaces le surprenait : ne sachant pas qu'ils avaient un plan, elle devait considérer la capture du tueur dans de tels délais comme impossible à réaliser. Cherchait-elle un prétexte pour se débarrasser de Lisbon ? Il devrait se pencher sur la question. Avant que qui que ce soit puisse faire le moindre commentaire, la brune lança :

_Jane, venez avec moi.

Fait exceptionnel, il obéit sans discuter, la suivant jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois arrivée, elle verrouilla la porte derrière lui et ferma les stores de façon à pouvoir lui parler en toute tranquillité.

_Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu suspect ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

_Non, j'ai prévenu Hightower que j'avais des papiers à vous faire signer avant votre départ et que j'avais peur que vous fassiez une scène. Elle s'attend à ce qu'on s'isole.

Il hocha la tête, rassuré.

_Vous tenez le choc ?

_Ca va aller. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si virulente, mais j'ai connu pire.

_Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-il quand elle n'ajouta rien.

_Oui… Enfin, non, je…

Elle secoua la tête, frustrée par son incapacité à s'exprimer. Il y avait trop de choses qui se passaient en elle en cet instant pour qu'elle y arrive. Elle était déstabilisée par la violence avec laquelle Hightower l'avait accusée de mal mener l'enquête sur John Le Rouge, encore traumatisée par les aveux et le baiser de Jane, et surtout, même si elle n'accepterait jamais de le montrer ou de l'admettre, terrorisée à l'idée d'être la prochaine cible de ce tueur implacable. Et, pire que tout, alors que sa patronne perdait son calme légendaire et lui hurlait carrément dessus, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : se retrouver seule avec lui, juste… Pour le plaisir de sa présence. Pour être avec quelqu'un qui saurait ce qu'elle ressentait, qui pourrait la lire comme un livre ouvert et trouverait le moyen de la réconforter. Et il ne la déçut pas. Plaçant une main sur son épaule, il la regarda dans les yeux pour prononcer de sa voix la plus convaincante :

_Lisbon, vous faîtes ce qu'il faut. Ces efforts vont payer, je vous le promets. Et John Le Rouge ne parviendra pas jusqu'à vous.

Elle esquissa un sourire épuisé auquel il répondit en l'attirant doucement. Elle ne tenta même pas de résister. Elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, sachant qu'elle commettait là une erreur mais ne trouvant pas la volonté de s'en empêcher. Reposant la tête sur son épaule, elle remarqua bientôt qu'il lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste tendre et elle poussa un soupir, mélange surprenant de bien-être, d'apaisement et d'une pointe d'angoisse.

_C'est dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Inutile de lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Il ne s'agissait ni du piège qu'ils avaient mis au point, ni de l'état dans lequel risquait de se trouver sa carrière si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Dans ces circonstances, sa question ne pouvait avoir qu'une signification. Eux.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû vous attacher à moi.

Elle le détestait quand il était si arrogant et sûr de lui. Mais une fois de plus, il avait raison. Les choses auraient été plus simples si elle avait pu se ficher de ce qui lui arriverait. Elle finit par s'écarter à regret, redonnant un semblant de professionnalisme à leur situation. Quand il comprit que l'instant de faiblesse était passé, il enfouit les mains dans ses poches, à l'aise et déterminé.

_J'ai demandé à Cho de reprendre son rôle de protecteur pour cette nuit. J'ai pensé qu'étant donné les circonstances, vous préféreriez avoir affaire à lui. De toute façon, il y a peu de risques pour que John Le Rouge frappe avant la conférence de presse. Quand est-elle prévue ?

_Demain, 8h. Je vais faire envoyer les invitations tout de suite.

* * *

La télécommande à la main, Jane gardait le regard fixé sur l'écran. Le programme du matin avait été interrompu pour faire de la place à la conférence de presse, et Lisbon venait d'apparaître devant les micros et les flashs. L'information principale défilait en bandeau en-dessous de l'agent : Patrick Jane renvoyé du CBI. Il vit sa supérieure, entourée de ses trois agents, attendre que les journalistes se taisent avant de prendre la parole.

_Comme vous le savez tous, Patrick Jane, le consultant qui travaillait avec nous sur le dossier de John Le Rouge, a été renvoyé hier. Il a commis de graves fautes professionnelles, et j'estime qu'il n'est plus un atout pour le CBI. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision contre l'avis de ma hiérarchie. John Le Rouge ne nous échappera pas éternellement, et garder Patrick Jane alors qu'il devenait un danger pour lui-même et pour les autres aurait été une erreur. Des questions ?

Elle désigna d'un geste l'un des reporters qui s'étaient levés pour intervenir. Un homme très jeune visiblement tout droit sorti de l'école, d'après sa voix nerveuse, demanda alors :

_Que va faire Patrick Jane à présent ?

_C'est à lui qu'il faudra poser la question. Monsieur Jane n'appartient plus à mon service, je n'ai donc aucune information à ce sujet.

_Quelles fautes a-t-il commises ?

_Je suis désolée, les dossiers sont confidentiels, mais sachez qu'il a mis en danger plusieurs membres du CBI. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Une fois de plus, elle fit un signe pour autoriser l'un des reporters à prendre la parole. Jane sentit ses muscles se crisper en entendant la voix. Il ne connaissait pas la femme, mais son timbre était mature et elle commença par se présenter avant de poser sa question, preuve qu'elle était plus rompue à l'exercice que le premier intervenant. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait sans doute eu la présence d'esprit de bien examiner l'affaire avant de venir et de préparer quelques questions assassines. Ses craintes furent très vite confirmées.

_Mary Cooper, Sacramento Today. Est-ce une coïncidence si vous avez pris cette décision quelques jours seulement avant l'anniversaire de la mort d'Isabelle et Melissa Jane ?

Elle eut beau se reprendre aussitôt et éviter habilement la question, il avait eu le temps de voir Lisbon se décomposer, confirmant ses soupçons : elle n'avait pas conscience que la date approchait. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et il prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se relaxer. Depuis des semaines, il essayait de ne pas penser à ce jour. Comme chaque année, il faisait tout pour lutter contre la dépression qui le menaçait à cette période, avec un succès plutôt médiocre.

Sept ans.

Sept ans presque jour pour jour qu'il ne vivait que pour la haine et la vengeance.

Sept ans qu'il se détestait.

Il éteignit la télévision, ne tenant pas particulièrement à assister à la suite de la conférence de presse. Il avait juste voulu savoir si l'un des journalistes ferait remonter cette information à la surface. A présent, il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre la réaction de Lisbon.

**A suivre…**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Je sais, je sais, c'était cruel de couper là, mais promis, la suite ne devrait pas tarder (d'ailleurs après celui-ci il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue)**

**Chapitre 9**

Les coups à sa porte ne le prirent pas par surprise, pas plus que la violence avec laquelle ils étaient assénés. Personne de l'équipe n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez lui. D'ailleurs, lui-même n'y passait plus tellement de temps, mais il avait dû réintégrer sa maison puisqu'il était censé avoir quitté le CBI. La visite de Lisbon était prévisible. S'approchant de la porte, il lança à travers le battant :

_Si j'ouvre, vous promettez de ne pas me frapper ?

_Je ne fais pas de promesses si je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les tenir.

Il esquissa un sourire malgré la rage contenue dans sa voix. Il avait espéré qu'elle se calmerait un peu sur le chemin, en vain, de toute évidence. Il ouvrit tout de même la porte, s'assurant d'éviter la furie qui s'introduisit chez lui telle une tornade. Il accorda un signe de tête à Cho qui attendait dans la voiture, puis il referma et se tourna vers Lisbon.

_Vous auriez pu me prévenir, non ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_Je pensais que vous le saviez.

_Menteur.

Il ne prit pas la peine de nier.

_Vous vous en êtes bien sortie à la conférence.

_Pas grâce à vous. Je vous avais demandé d'être honnête.

Techniquement, il l'avait été. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé si cet anniversaire fatidique approchait. Si elle l'avait fait, il aurait dit la vérité.

_Vous croyez que John Le Rouge va frapper après-demain, supposa-t-elle.

_Quel meilleur moment ? Ca serait très poétique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Si on peut dire ça comme ça. Jane… Est-ce que vous avez d'autres surprises de ce genre en réserve ?

Elle avait posé la question d'une voix plutôt légère, mais il pouvait voir que l'inquiétude était réelle.

_Pas de ce genre, non.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit bruyamment dans la pièce. Elle décrocha en voyant que l'appel venait de Van Pelt.

_Des nouvelles ?

_On a une identification possible sur le petit ami de Kristina.

_Déjà ?

_Avec Rigsby, on est allé voir son directeur de thèse de l'époque avec des portraits de tous les étudiants qui correspondaient à ce que vous a dit Kender. Plus jeunes qu'elle et en lettres. On a pensé que son directeur de thèse avait dû passer plus de temps avec elle que ses autres professeurs et qu'il en saurait peut-être plus.

_Et il a identifié quelqu'un ? Après vingt ans ? s'étonna-t-elle, voyant Jane froncer les sourcils quand il comprit de quoi elle était en train de parler.

_Il a hésité entre quatre visages, tous des bruns assez carrés. L'un est mort il y a six ans, un autre habite en Italie depuis la fin de ses études.

_Ce qui nous laisse deux possibilités.

_On peut vérifier les deux, mais il y en a un qui a disparu de la circulation il y a des années, je parierais sur celui-ci.

_Parfait. Envoie quand même Rigsby chez le dernier et donne-moi son adresse. Je le rejoins là-bas avec Cho, dis-lui de ne rien faire tant qu'on n'est pas arrivés. Toi, tu te concentres sur l'homme invisible. Dégote tout ce que tu peux trouver sur lui. Des coordonnées GPS, dans l'idéal.

_Est-ce que je dois prévenir Jane ? demanda Van Pelt sans relever la plaisanterie.

_Je m'en occupe.

Elle raccrocha, n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

_Une identification ?

_Peut-être, oui.

_Je viens.

_Pas la peine.

A son intention évidente de protester, elle répéta :

_Pas la peine. Un, vous n'êtes officiellement plus consultant et votre présence foutrait un bordel monstre. Deux, nous sommes censés être les pires ennemis du monde à l'heure actuelle, et si John Le Rouge nous voit enquêter ensemble, tout le plan tombe à l'eau. Trois, il y a une chance sur un million pour que le type que nous allons voir soit le bon.

_Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il nous voit ensemble, vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû vous pointer chez moi, remarqua-t-il.

_Cho a fait attention à ne pas être suivi.

_Et si c'était moi qui étais surveillé ?

_Je pourrais être venue vous passer un savon. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Jane.

_Et qu'est-ce que je fais, pendant ce temps ?

_Vous trouverez bien quelque chose. Rien d'illégal, d'immoral ou de dangereux, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

_Une sieste, en somme, suggéra-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle secoua la tête avec amusement. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser qu'il allait tenir compte de son ordre, mais il ne ferait rien de catastrophique tant que les pistes étaient aussi minces. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable qui venait de vibrer, constata que Van Pelt lui avait envoyé l'adresse par texto, et quitta la maison pour rejoindre la voiture où l'attendait Cho. Jane attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche. La jeune femme répondit avant la fin de la première sonnerie.

_Van Pelt ? Ca avance ces recherches sur l'homme invisible ?

* * *

Surprise : il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce type soit celui qu'ils cherchaient. En sortant du petit appartement, Lisbon ordonna tout de même à Rigsby de vérifier dès le lendemain, par acquis de conscience, les alibis qu'il leur avait donnés pour les meurtres les plus récents de John Le Rouge. Le profil ne collait tout simplement pas, mais après tout, un tueur assez intelligent pour échapper aux autorités pendant si longtemps l'était assez pour savoir comment dissimuler sa vraie nature. L'instinct de Lisbon lui soufflait que cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec John Le Rouge et ses deux agents semblaient d'accord avec elle.

_Et maintenant ?

Elle considéra un instant la question de Cho. Il était près de neuf heures du soir et ils étaient tous épuisés… Ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus tant que Van Pelt n'aurait rien trouvé d'utile sur le dénommé Michael Loring, l'homme invisible qui pouvait fort bien être John Le Rouge.

_Maintenant, vous rentrez chez vous. On se voit demain au bureau.

Ravi d'avoir sa soirée, Rigsby s'engouffra dans sa voiture de fonction pour retourner au QG chercher la sienne et aller s'écrouler chez lui ensuite. Lisbon prit le volant et emprunta le même chemin que lui.

_Cho, je te dépose au bureau.

_Je rentre avec vous, Patron.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ce soir. John Le Rouge ne s'en prendra pas à moi avant jeudi, on en est presque sûr.

Il haussa un sourcil éloquent. C'était le presque qui le dérangeait.

_Si vous ne me laissez pas entrer chez vous, je vais devoir passer la nuit dans ma voiture devant votre porte.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à sa tentative pour la culpabiliser. Jane avait un peu trop d'influence sur eux tous.

_Très bien, mais demain soir, Rigsby prend le relais. Un garde du corps prêt à s'endormir debout ne me servirait à rien.

Il marqua son accord d'un bref hochement de tête. A présent qu'elle s'était dessiné une grande cible sur le front en écartant publiquement Jane du dossier, les autres agents savaient qu'elle avait besoin de protection, ils pouvaient donc se permettre de confier cette mission à Rigsby.

* * *

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Lisbon offrit un sourire à Van Pelt qui traversait le couloir à cet instant et elle entreprit de lui emboîter le pas.

_Bonjour, Patron.

_Salut, Van Pelt. Alors, combien de fois Jane t'a-t-il appelée ?

_Quatorze hier, deux ce mat…

Elle s'interrompit en sentant son portable vibrer et elles échangèrent un regard amusé. La jeune rousse corrigea alors :

_Trois ce matin.

_Il va sûrement finir par débarquer ici. La sécurité a ordre de ne pas le laisser entrer, mais ça ne va pas l'arrêter. S'il arrive jusqu'à toi, souviens-toi de mes ordres.

_On ne lui dit rien tant qu'on n'a rien de concret, récita obligeamment l'agent.

_Bien. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose ?

Elles venaient d'atteindre son bureau, Van Pelt s'installa devant son ordinateur et s'empara d'un dossier posé à côté pour le tendre à sa supérieure.

_Tout est là-dedans. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Michael Loring.

_Des détails intéressants ?

_Rien du tout. Jusqu'en 1997, le parfait petit citoyen. Pas la moindre contravention.

_Et en 1997, il disparaît dans la nature.

_Plus rien. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il était mort : ça aurait laissé des traces. Non, il a juste… Cessé d'exister.

_97, c'est un an avant le premier meurtre de John Le Rouge, nota Lisbon. Cherche du côté de Kristina.

_Déjà fait. Ils ont rompu quelques mois après qu'elle ait obtenu son diplôme, et elle n'a apparemment pas eu le moindre contact avec lui ensuite.

_Apparemment ?

_S'il s'agit bien de John Le Rouge, on ne peut pas en être sûr. Il a déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait entretenir des contacts discrets avec toutes sortes de gens.

Lisbon hocha la tête, songeuse. Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient plutôt bien et tout ce qu'ils avaient semblait indiquer que Loring était bien John Le Rouge. Si c'était le cas, l'apparition de Kristina dans la vie de Jane pouvait difficilement passer pour une coïncidence. Et si ce n'était pas une coïncidence, alors cela signifiait que Kristina Frye devait être restée en contact avec le tueur pendant toutes ces années.

_Ok, Van Pelt, branle-bas de combat. Je vais demander des renforts à Hightower. On va faire dans le méthodique. Tu me sors une liste de toutes les personnes qui ont connu Loring à un moment ou à un autre. Si tu trouves des parents, c'est génial, mais je veux aussi le nom du type chez qui il a acheté un paquet de chips le 3 octobre 1988, c'est clair ? Même chose pour Frye. On s'attaque à toutes ses fréquentations. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a vue avec Loring récemment. Dis au gars du labo de me vieillir la photo de fac de Loring.

_Pour Frye, ça risque d'être compliqué. Elle a des centaines de clients.

_Trouve-moi une liste, je m'occupe des détails techniques.

_C'est noté. Patron ? la rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Hightower.

_Oui ?

_Où est Cho ?

_Rentré dormir. On ne compte pas sur lui aujourd'hui. Rigsby ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_Et pour Jane ?

Lisbon hésita brièvement. Le consultant leur aurait été utile s'ils devaient interroger une à une toutes les personnes qui avaient été en contact avec Frye et Loring, mais ses arguments de la veille tenaient encore. De plus, s'il se sentait si proche du but, il deviendrait pire que d'habitude. Autant qu'il vaque à ses occupations de son côté, même si elle le soupçonnait bien sûr de ne pas se tenir totalement à l'écart.

_Personne ne lui dit un mot tant que je n'en ai pas donné l'ordre.

_Bien Patron.

* * *

Lisbon s'écroula sur le divan sous les regards compatissants de ses trois agents. Ils étaient tous surmenés, mais ils savaient qu'elle encaissait bien plus qu'eux sur cette affaire, au point qu'elle ne cherchait plus à cacher son épuisement. Souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère de la pièce, elle remarqua, les yeux clos :

_Je comprends Jane. Il est super confortable, ce canapé.

Cho esquissa un minuscule sourire alors que Rigsby et Van Pelt échangeait un regard, incertains de la façon dont ils devaient réagir à l'état de fatigue évident de leur supérieure. Il était presque dix heures du soir et ils avaient passé la journée à rencontrer des personnes des listes tirées par Van Pelt. Des heures et des heures d'interrogatoires inutiles. Et aussi un interlocuteur qui avait très mal pris leur visite et s'était jeté sur Lisbon. Elle l'avait maîtrisé avant même que Rigsby ait le temps d'intervenir, mais elle avait pris un sale coup au ventre et s'était cogné l'épaule en tombant contre la table basse. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle reprit la parole :

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore tous là ? Rentrez chez vous, on ne peut rien faire d'autre avant demain.

_On devait se retrouver ici pour faire le point sur ceux qu'on a pu voir pour le moment, rappela Van Pelt. Les autres équipes que vous avez mobilisées m'ont envoyé des comptes-rendus.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils. C'était elle qui avait donné l'ordre, mais elle avait oublié.

_Ok, désolée de vous avoir fait revenir pour rien, on fera ça demain matin. Personne n'a rien trouvé d'utile de toute façon, je suppose ?

Le silence lui servit de réponse et elle poussa un soupir avant de confirmer :

_Allez-y, rentrez chez vous. Van Pelt, laisse-moi les comptes-rendus des autres, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil. Rigsby, désolée, mais je te garde encore pour quelques heures.

L'agent acquiesça. Cho l'avait prévenu que Lisbon aurait besoin de protection cette nuit. Il se shootait à la caféine depuis deux heures pour être sûr de tenir le coup. Une fois leurs deux collègues partis, Lisbon se leva à grand peine, s'empara du dossier que Van Pelt avait posé à côté d'elle et fit signe à Rigsby de la suivre.

* * *

Patrick Jane porta machinalement la main à son oreillette en entendant le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre suivi par des pas dans l'entrée et il esquissa un sourire. Si Lisbon apprenait qu'il avait placé des mouchards chez elle, elle le tuerait pour de bon. Étendu sur le lit dans la chambre de motel qu'il avait louée pour quelques nuits, il croisa les jambes et écouta la conversation entre sa supérieure et Rigsby. Rien de très passionnant. Elle lui disait de se mettre à l'aise et lui rappelait qu'elle ne risquait probablement rien ce soir. Jane se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et, au-delà, sur l'immeuble de Lisbon. Écartant les stores, il constata que le rez-de-chaussée de son appartement était éclairé. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et quelques secondes plus tard une lampe fut allumée au premier étage. Il secoua la tête, désapprobateur, quand après une demi-heure elle ne fut toujours pas éteinte. Lisbon devait travailler dans sa chambre au lieu de se reposer et il ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un bref instant de négliger ainsi son besoin de sommeil. Il percevait le bruissement des pages de dossier qu'elle tournait en essayant d'y trouver une information intéressante.

Vers une heure du matin, elle éteignit enfin et Jane entendit Rigsby se lever du canapé sur lequel il s'était installé. L'agent sortit pour se poster devant la porte de l'immeuble, une main posée sur son arme, surveillant les environs, à la recherche de quelque chose de suspect, et Jane eut un hochement de tête appréciateur en constatant une fois de plus à quel point il était professionnel. Quand le grand brun eut déterminé qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il fit demi-tour pour réintégrer l'appartement, et c'est à cet instant que tout bascula.

**À suivre…**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Et voilà, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, tout plein d'action ! merci pour les reviews :)**

**Chapitre 10**

Sous le choc, Jane écarquilla les yeux, incapable de réagir ou d'analyser ce qui était en train de se passer. Rigsby s'était effondré et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé. Les jambes du grand brun l'avaient tout simplement lâché et il était tombé comme une masse sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La seule chose qui rassurait légèrement Jane était qu'il n'avait pas vu d'éclaboussure de sang. Mais il était un peu loin pour en être sûr. Son cerveau se remit en marche à cet instant et il plongea la main dans sa poche pour y attraper son téléphone. Tout en appuyant sur la touche d'appel du numéro préenregistré, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Nouveau choc. Impossible d'ouvrir. L'angoisse s'insinua en lui et il massacra la poignée, espérant parvenir à la faire céder.

_Merde ! Répondez, Lisbon !

La serrure était électronique, inutile d'espérer la forcer avec quoi que ce soit, le lecteur de carte se situait de l'autre côté. Et la porte s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur, l'enfoncer d'où il se trouvait était hors de question.

L'angoisse se mua en panique et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle était sécurisée, il ne pourrait pas l'ouvrir assez pour sortir. A travers les stores, il vit une lumière s'allumer au premier étage chez Lisbon et il comprit qu'elle avait fini par se réveiller. Elle décrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

_Allô ? Jane ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'avertissement mourut dans sa gorge quand il découvrit une silhouette sombre qui traversait la rue en direction de l'immeuble qu'il surveillait de loin. Cette carrure, cette façon féline de se déplacer, cette menace latente dans l'attitude… Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il retrouva la parole. D'une voix urgente, il annonça :

_Lisbon, écoutez-moi et pas de questions. John Le Rouge arrive chez vous. Rigsby est hors jeu. Prenez votre flingue et barricadez-vous.

_Merde !

Il fut soulagé qu'elle ne perde pas de temps en questions, et plus encore quand il l'entendit sauter de son lit, ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit et armer son revolver. Voyant la silhouette atteindre le bâtiment et ouvrir la porte sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, Jane élabora une stratégie à toute vitesse et il ordonna :

_Allumez tout. Le noir est son allié. De toute façon, la discrétion ne vous servira à rien, il sait que vous êtes là.

Il vit aussitôt l'étage s'éclairer davantage et il repéra la forme de Lisbon à une fenêtre, celle de la salle de bains. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ait le temps de partir, peut-être pour se réfugier chez des voisins ou carrément quitter l'immeuble, mais c'était trop tard. Il faudrait une ou deux minutes à John Le Rouge pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée qui risquait de le menacer et pour se décider à monter. Alors Jane continua, s'efforçant d'ignorer la respiration accélérée de Lisbon dans son oreille :

_Je vais raccrocher. Mais je vous entendrai encore. Quand il vous aura trouvée, hurlez.

_Quoi ? Comment vous…

_Des micros, chez vous. Vous me tuerez plus tard.

Il raccrocha aussitôt en priant pour que Lisbon ait la présence d'esprit de ne pas essayer de le rappeler. Elle avait besoin de focaliser toute son attention sur le tueur qui approchait. Jane arracha les rideaux qui l'empêchaient de bien accéder à la fenêtre et se débarrassa aussi des stores, qui tombèrent à ses pieds dans un bruissement métallique. Alors il s'empara de la lourde chaise de bureau, la souleva et la balança contre la vitre, qui explosa avec un vacarme assourdissant. Se penchant en avant pour éviter les éclats de verre, il lâcha la chaise, enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et se précipita dehors tout en composant un numéro sur son téléphone. Le temps qu'il arrive en courant à la porte d'entrée, il avait pu signaler l'agression à la police qui devait envoyer des renforts dans les minutes à venir.

Il raccrocha sans écouter l'ordre de l'agent de garde qui lui intimait de ne pas essayer d'intervenir. Il prit le temps de vérifier le pouls de Rigsby. Endormi. Une fléchette tranquillisante était plantée dans son cou. Jane poussa un soupir de soulagement et ne s'occupa pas davantage de son collègue. Il ouvrait à peine la porte de l'appartement quand il entendit la voix de Lisbon qui chuchotait dans son oreillette :

_Jane, il approche. Je suis dans la salle de bains, en haut. J'ai appelé le CBI, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ne faîtes rien de stupide.

Comme se précipiter à la rencontre d'un tueur sans aucune arme à portée de main ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre, songea-t-il ironiquement avant qu'une autre voix ne s'élève soudain, amusée.

_Agent Lisbon, je vais enfoncer la porte.

Avant même que Jane ait le temps de commencer à monter les escaliers, il entendit des coups de feu et il s'interrompit. John Le Rouge avait-il décidé d'en finir au plus vite avec Lisbon au lieu de la poignarder ? Improbable. Il s'agissait plutôt de l'agent qui avait décidé de tirer à l'aveuglette avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Un coup à tenter : si elle parvenait à le blesser, elle prenait l'avantage. Mais apparemment, cela n'avait servi à rien, et Jane entendit bientôt la porte céder sous un violent coup d'épaule. Un cri échappa à Lisbon, et deux nouveaux coups de feu se firent entendre, suivis de trop de bruit pour qu'il identifie tout. Jane gravit les escaliers aussi vite que possible et se dirigea sans une hésitation vers la salle de bains.

La scène qu'il y découvrit le figea sur place pendant une seconde. Un revolver dans une main, un poignard dans l'autre, la silhouette sombre était agenouillée près d'une Lisbon allongée à terre, visiblement sonnée mais pas tout à fait inconsciente. La lame était rougie par du sang et Jane crut vomir en comprenant qu'il l'avait déjà poignardée, mais il se reprit en réalisant que la blessure n'était peut-être pas mortelle et que chaque seconde comptait. Il se précipita sur la silhouette, n'eut pas le temps de se jeter comme prévu sur l'homme. John Le Rouge, l'ayant entendu arriver, s'écarta une seconde avant l'impact et Jane, déséquilibré, s'effondra sur Lisbon, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Il se releva aussitôt, tenta de foncer sur le tueur masqué, s'immobilisa en découvrant le canon d'une arme pointé sur sa supérieure.

_Encore un pas, et elle meurt.

Il s'efforça de garder son calme malgré la terreur qui le dévorait. Dans son esprit, cette confrontation avait toujours été inévitable… Mais dans son esprit, la vie de Lisbon n'était pas en jeu. Dans son esprit, il était seul quand il affrontait enfin John Le Rouge. Dans son esprit, il était le seul à se mettre en danger, et cela changeait considérablement la donne. Son regard se posa sur l'arme de Lisbon qui gisait hors de portée de main avant de revenir à son adversaire.

_Elle va mourir quoi que je fasse.

Le tueur fit mine de réfléchir, inclinant la tête sur le côté, et Jane devina le sourire derrière le masque. Finalement, il lâcha :

_Exact. Autant se débarrasser d'elle tout de suite.

Tout se joua en une demi-seconde. Jane vit le doigt commencer à compresser la détente et il se lança en avant. La balle lui déchira l'épaule. Emporté par son élan, il tomba sur John Le Rouge, les envoyant tous les deux rencontrer le sol. Une grimace de douleur déforma ses traits, mais quand il réalisa que son ennemi avait lâché le revolver dans sa chute et qu'il n'était plus armé que de son poignard, il retrouva des forces. D'instinct, il immobilisa la main qui tenait l'arme blanche, mais avant qu'il puisse s'en emparer, le tueur lui balança un coup dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant rouler sur le côté, et il se redressa, son couteau toujours à la main. Jane essaya à son tour de se lever, dérapa sur le carrelage trempé de sang, retomba. Il regarda, impuissant, John Le Rouge qui s'approchait de Lisbon toujours à moitié assommée. Il eut le réflexe de balancer sa jambe dans les pieds de son ennemi, qui bascula en avant, franchissant la porte malgré lui en essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Jane parvint enfin à se relever et la claqua derrière lui. Il entendit des coups furieux prouvant que John Le Rouge tentait de la rouvrir, mais il appuyait de toutes ses forces contre le battant, empêchant le tueur de parvenir à ses fins. Comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas renoncer, Jane lança à travers le bois endommagé par les balles :

_Les flics arrivent. Tu ne nous auras pas avant qu'ils débarquent. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

Les coups s'arrêtèrent, il y eut une hésitation, puis il l'entendit descendre les escaliers en courant et il s'effondra contre la porte, abattu. John Le Rouge s'enfuyait, une fois de plus, et ni le CBI ni la police n'arriverait à temps pour le retenir. Quant à lui, il était en trop mauvais état pour le poursuivre. Et puis il ne pouvait pas laisser Lisbon seule.

_Aidez-moi à me relever.

_Quoi ?

_Maintenant, Jane !

Il sembla redescendre sur terre, s'approcha de Lisbon qui semblait un peu plus réveillée et la maintint contre lui pendant qu'elle tentait de se mettre debout. Elle vacilla mais parvint à se stabiliser et l'horreur le saisit quand il découvrit la blessure au niveau de son ventre.

_Lisbon, vous devez…

_Le flingue, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix résolue.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais il se pencha, obéissant simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et que son ton n'admettait aucune contradiction, et il s'empara de l'arme qu'avait laissée tomber John Le Rouge. Lisbon la lui prit de force et se dirigea vers la vitre, l'entraînant à sa suite alors qu'il essayait de continuer à la soutenir. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, gémissant quand le mouvement tira sur sa blessure, mais elle ne fléchit pas. Elle brandit l'arme à deux mains, et Jane ne comprit qu'à cet instant, en voyant la silhouette qui venait de se précipiter hors de la maison courir dans la rue sombre. Lisbon n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle tira deux fois coup sur coup et le tueur s'écroula, touché à la tête. Alors seulement, elle se laissa aller, devenant molle entre ses bras, et il réalisa qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Au loin, il entendit les sirènes de police.

* * *

_Elle va s'en sortir, furent les premiers mots qu'il prononça en voyant Cho et Van Pelt arriver en courant dans le couloir aseptisé. Rigsby va bien.

_Et toi ? s'inquiéta l'agent d'origine asiatique en désignant l'attèle qui lui maintenait le bras.

_Ca va aller. On a une identification ?

_Rien à 100 %, mais il ressemble énormément à la photo vieillie de Michael Loring. Enfin… Les deux balles ne l'ont pas loupé et il a le visage bien endommagé, souligna Van Pelt. Il portait un gilet pare-balles, si on n'avait pas visé la tête, il s'en serait sûrement sorti.

_Jane, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il ne répondit pas. Les policiers avaient voulu l'interroger pendant le trajet en ambulance étant donné que sa vie n'était pas mise en danger par sa blessure, mais il avait refusé de répondre à leurs questions, récoltant quelques menaces de la part de l'un des premiers arrivés sur les lieux qui lui avait rappelé qu'il s'agissait d'obstruction à la justice. Il n'en avait que faire. L'adrénaline courait encore dans ses veines à cet instant et une seule pensée lui occupait l'esprit : tout était fini. Pour de bon. Lisbon allait bien, John Le Rouge était mort, sa femme et sa fille étaient enfin vengées, et ses démons pouvaient s'évaporer. Il savait que tout ne serait pas aussi simple, mais cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

_Qui a tiré ? insista Cho.

Une fois de plus, il garda le silence. Ce n'était pas seulement l'état de choc qui lui avait interdit de répondre aux questions des policiers, sa décision était réfléchie. Lisbon avait tué un homme aujourd'hui et il était à peu près persuadé qu'étant donné les circonstances, la légitime défense serait rejetée. Après tout, elle avait tiré alors que le tueur s'enfuyait et qu'il ne représentait plus aucun danger immédiat, pour elle ou pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le raisonnement était absurde connaissant l'identité et les crimes du mort, mais c'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait. Lisbon risquait gros pour ce qu'elle avait fait, et il ne dirait rien tant qu'il n'en aurait pas d'abord discuté avec elle. Il pouvait lui sauver la mise, mais il faudrait qu'elle le laisse faire.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en posant des questions directes, Cho réorienta ses remarques et en comprenant sa stratégie, Jane ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à travers le brouillard des antidouleurs.

_Je croyais que John Le Rouge ne devait frapper que jeudi.

_C'est ce qu'il a fait. On s'est tous planté. On pensait qu'il chercherait à l'avoir dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, mais en s'en prenant à elle dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi après minuit, il tombait tout de même sur le jour anniversaire du massacre de ma famille.

_Et toi, est-ce que tu…

_Ecoutez… Je suis shooté à la morphine et Lisbon est encore sur la table d'opération.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que les deux agents acceptent de garder leurs questions pour plus tard et il en fut reconnaissant. Il avait déjà dû se battre avec la police et le personnel de l'hôpital pour pouvoir quitter sa chambre dans l'état où il se trouvait, et rien que cela, cette petite manipulation qu'il aurait effectuée sans y penser en temps normal, l'avait épuisé. Il était hors de question qu'il reste allongé dans un lit inconfortable tant qu'il n'avait pas vu de ses yeux Teresa Lisbon bien vivante et en sécurité.

Van Pelt s'installa sur la chaise en plastique à côté de lui pendant que Cho annonçait :

_Je vais chercher des cafés.

_Pas pour moi.

_Sucre et lait, s'il te plaît, demanda Van Pelt.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, il la vit rassembler son courage et se tourner vers lui.

_Jane, on sait tous qui l'a tué. L'angle de tir, la distance, l'obscurité, le fait qu'il devait être en train de courir, les deux balles en pleine tête… Tu es incapable de réussir un coup pareil. Une cible en mouvement, c'est un cauchemar même pour un tireur chevronné. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Lisbon ne te laissera pas faire. Elle va raconter sa version dès qu'elle en sera capable.

Ce petit discours l'étonna. Pas le fait qu'elle ait deviné que c'était bien leur supérieure qui avait abattu John Le Rouge, mais le fait qu'elle ose lui faire face ainsi. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui, affichant une décontraction à toute épreuve alors qu'il répondait :

_Ca sera sa parole contre la mienne.

_Ecoute-moi, Jane. Tu n'as pas tout pris en compte. Pour la légitime défense, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Mais tu risques beaucoup plus gros qu'elle. Tout le monde sait que tu avais l'intention de faire la peau à John Le Rouge. Ce que tu risques, ce n'est pas quelques années de prison pour un coup de folie, mais l'injection létale pour meurtre avec préméditation. Elle peut s'en sortir mieux que ça.

_Tu préfères la voir en prison que me voir mort ? Je suis touché, Van Pelt. Mais je doute qu'elle apprécie.

_Tu ne veux pas rester sérieux une minute ?

Un sourire lui étira les lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il préférait éviter la peine capitale, oui, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il était en paix. Peut-être était-ce la morphine qui lui faisait cet effet, mais à présent que son but était atteint, il ne voyait aucune raison d'accorder trop d'importance à quoi que ce soit, à part peut-être à l'avenir de Lisbon.

_Il y a une autre solution.

Surpris, il se redressa. Il n'avait pas entendu Cho approcher. L'agent tendit son café à Van Pelt et avala une gorgée du sien avant de reprendre la parole.

_On peut peut-être arranger un peu la vérité.

_C'est à dire ?

_Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre dehors au moment où John Le Rouge s'enfuyait ?

_Non, il n'y avait…

Il s'interrompit en repérant le demi-sourire entendu de Cho et en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Alors il se reprit :

_A bien y réfléchir, je crois bien avoir aperçu quelqu'un au coin de la rue. C'est bête, je serais incapable de décrire cette personne et on ne la retrouvera sûrement jamais.

Le sourire de Cho s'élargit.

**A suivre…**


	12. Épilogue

**Et voilà l'épilogue (avec un peu de retard, désolée, j'ai été très prise) ! encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir… Je vais peut être me lancer dans une autre fic à l'occasion, j'ai quelques idées.**

**J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, même s'il s'y passe rien de révolutionnaire, je trouvais que c'était une bonne conclusion à cette histoire.**

**Epilogue**

L'agent Teresa Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un immense sourire quand elle pénétra dans les bureaux du CBI ce matin-là. La banderole lui souhaitant un bon retour était entourée de ballons de toutes les couleurs et les agents rassemblés se mirent à applaudir dès qu'elle fit son apparition. Après deux semaines d'observation à l'hôpital et encore deux semaines de repos forcé chez elle, elle avait enfin le droit de reprendre le travail, bien qu'elle soit toujours interdite de terrain jusqu'à son prochain check-up avec le médecin. Elle s'était plus ou moins attendue à un tel accueil pour fêter son retour et elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle accepta le verre de jus de fruit que lui tendait Rigsby et le leva en guise de remerciement à toutes les personnes présentes. Son regard croisa celui de Jane, en retrait, et il lui accorda un hochement de tête. Elle sourit de nouveau, soudain pleine d'une toute nouvelle confiance pour l'avenir.

_Alors Patron, qu'est-ce que ça fait de revenir au boulot ?

_Un bien fou ! répondit-elle à Van Pelt, lui arrachant un léger rire.

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, changea soudain d'avis. Le consultant lui avait rendu visite chaque jour à l'hôpital, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle et il y avait encore certaines choses dont ils devaient discuter. Elle tendit son verre à moitié vide à Cho.

_Excusez-moi une minute.

Les trois agents échangèrent un coup d'œil complice en la voyant se diriger vers Jane, acceptant au passage quelques tapes dans le dos et mots de bienvenue de la part de collègues des autres services. Quand elle arriva vers lui, ils se détournèrent, leur accordant un minimum d'intimité dans la pièce bondée. Les autres invités ne firent pas plus attention à elle, se dirigeant plutôt vers le buffet installé près de la porte.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Jane quand elle approcha.

_Hey.

_Hey. Il faut qu'on parle.

_En général, ce n'est pas bon signe, remarqua-t-il en feignant une grimace.

_Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de… De vous remercier.

Il plissa les paupières, sachant à quoi s'attendre, et tenta de l'en empêcher.

_Lisbon, je vous en prie, vous savez à quel point je déteste ça.

_Je sais, oui, mais faites moi le plaisir de m'écouter, pour une fois. Je devrais vous massacrer pour ces micros, et pour avoir loué une chambre en face de chez moi sans me prévenir, et pour être intervenu alors que je vous avais interdit de le faire… Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

_Oui. Et sans moi vous n'auriez jamais été en danger.

_Je suis toujours en danger. Ca fait partie du boulot.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant demander de façon plutôt abrupte :

_Les remerciements sont terminés ?

Elle eut un léger sourire. Elle aurait dû s'offenser de sa brusquerie, mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise et que c'était sa façon de s'en défendre. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

_Alors, c'est à mon tour. Merci, Lisbon.

Confuse, elle fronça les sourcils.

_De quoi ?

_D'avoir joué le jeu. D'avoir pensé à ce piège. D'avoir tué John Le Rouge. Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez eu le temps d'y réfléchir, entre le moment où vous m'avez demandé de vous donner l'arme et celui où vous avez tiré, vous avez compris que ce n'était pas de la légitime défense. Que vous risquiez la prison. Et vous l'avez fait quand même. Pour moi.

_Ne vous flattez pas trop. Pour vous et pour toutes les futures victimes. J'étais blessée et furax, j'aurais fait la même chose si ça avait été n'importe quel autre tueur.

_Vous mentez toujours aussi mal.

Ils partagèrent un sourire.

_Van Pelt m'a dit que ce jour-là, à l'hôpital, vous comptiez prétendre que c'était vous qui aviez tiré.

_C'est vrai.

_C'était stupide.

_Sans doute. Heureusement que Cho a eu une meilleure idée.

Elle acquiesça. Inventer quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé dans la rue au moment où John Le Rouge s'enfuyait et prétexter qu'elle avait tiré en craignant que ce mystérieux inconnu devienne une cible pour le tueur avait été brillant. Elle se détestait d'avoir signé une telle déposition et de laisser son équipe mentir pour elle, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se retrouver en prison pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais… Elle était peut-être plus faible qu'elle ne le croyait. La perspective de devoir quitter le CBI et de ne jamais revoir ses amis que dans un parloir bétonné un maximum de deux fois par mois était simplement inconcevable, bien plus que celle de ne plus jamais voir la lumière du jour.

Il y avait encore certaines choses qu'ils ne sauraient jamais. Il était possible que le corps de Kristina ne soit jamais retrouvé. Peut-être ne découvrirait-il jamais non plus si la prétendue médium avait bien été la complice de John Le Rouge. Et l'identification ne serait jamais sûre à 100 % puisqu'ils ne possédaient rien permettant de comparer les empreintes ou l'ADN du tueur à ceux de Michael Loring. Ils ne pourraient jamais non plus avoir de certitudes sur les raisons pour lesquelles John Le Rouge l'avait attaquée. S'agissait-il d'une provocation envers Jane ou était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait écarté du dossier ? Et ils ne comprendraient certainement jamais pourquoi John Le Rouge avait frappé alors qu'il savait que Jane était dans un motel tout proche, prêt à intervenir. Sans doute n'avait-il pas compté sur la destruction de la fenêtre, pensant qu'enfermer le consultant dans sa chambre en sabotant la serrure électronique suffirait à lui laisser le temps de la tuer et de s'enfuir.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'inconnues, mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'en sortaient bien, et elle n'était pas sûre de le mériter, pas alors qu'elle avait tué en toute impunité.

Sentant qu'elle risquait de s'orienter vers des pensées trop sombres si elle continuait comme ça, elle reprit la parole :

_Hightower m'a dit que vous allez rester avec nous.

_Exact.

Elle sentit un sourire espiègle naître sur ses lèvres.

_Je croyais que le CBI ne représentait qu'un moyen, qu'une fois John Le Rouge hors jeu, vous quitteriez la partie.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde à son ton taquin par une pique ou une plaisanterie, mais elle vit son regard se faire plus grave.

_Je le croyais aussi. Et puis une femme que je respecte énormément m'a fait remarquer que j'aidais beaucoup de personnes et que des gens tenaient à moi. Et aussi bizarre que ça me paraisse, je l'ai crue.

Légèrement embarrassée par le compliment et par l'intensité des émotions qu'elle lisait dans son regard, elle se détourna, observant pour un instant ses collègues qui riaient, buvaient et mangeaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Jane, elle découvrit qu'il souriait, et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Comme si… Comme si une partie de la souffrance s'était un peu apaisée, comme s'il avait fait la paix avec lui-même. Comme si la culpabilité était moins présente. Déconcertée, elle baissa les yeux juste pour le fuir une seconde, et elle capta quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. Surprise, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la souleva tout doucement entre eux deux. Elle était si habituée à voir l'alliance briller à son doigt qu'il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que c'était bien la main de Patrick Jane qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle murmura, les yeux fixés sur l'annulaire nu :

_Vous l'avez enlevée.

_Vous êtes une enquêtrice hors paire, agent Lisbon, taquina-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire en levant de nouveau les yeux vers son visage. Alors il retrouva son sérieux.

_Je crois… Qu'il est temps d'aller de l'avant.

**Fin**


End file.
